


What a difference it makes

by Keggles



Category: robron
Genre: Angst, Business, Drama, Family, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggles/pseuds/Keggles
Summary: Robert comes back to Emmerdale after coming out as bisexual. But with angry ex fiance and friend that can't take no for a answer. Robert meets Aaron and everything changes until Aaron makes a big mistake but then Robert learns of Aaron's abuse can he be there or will it complicate things further





	1. Chapter 1

Robert Sugden had not been home for awhile but now he was back. He had left London when he came out to Chrissie his ex finance. She had shouted and he had shouted and told her that he couldn't marry her. Luckily for him he had some investment money which James had held on for him. He had used some of the money to buy Home Farm and also the Mill so the Whites couldn't as he really didn't want trouble following him. But he was still worried. He couldn't believe he was back here again after his dad funeral watching from the bridge Andy spotted him and begged him to stay but he couldn't he went and swore he would never come back again. Oh well family is everything he couldn't wait to see Vic and Diane and even Andy even though he was dreading that. He would also need to come out to them before they found out another way. His head was spinning as he approached the sign Welcome to Emmerdale he took a deep breath and kept driving till he saw it the Woolpack. He stopped and parked his car and got out and pushed open the door took a deep breath and walked in. 

He looked around and went towards the bar and the lady smiled and said “what can I get you handsome”. He replies “pint ta” and gives her the money. She pours the pint and then say “I am leyla what's your name” I reply “Robert Sugden nice to meet you” I take my pint and is about to go over to the booth when I hear a scream “Robert Robert oh my god it is you” Vic my little sister she grabs me and pulls me into a hug luckily I had put my pint down. I laugh and say “yes Vic it's me I am back where Diane?”. She replies “through the back come on” she grabs my hand I notice a guy who was with her had sat down at the booth and is speaking to Chas Dingle I think great another Dingle he is easy on the eye though he is hot and attractive I quickly look away as I feel Vic pushing me through the door. I hope no one had noticed as I go to the table and sit down Diane say “pet I can't believe you are here” and grabs me into a hug and then I say “I need to talk to you both”. They both look at me but don't say anything so I continue “I am bisexual it means I like both and I am back I have brought Home Farm and have bought shares in Home James Haulage and also the Mill where I will be living”. Vic and Diane both get up and grab me into a hug and say “if you are happy then we are happy and we are both so proud of you and it couldn't have been easy coming out to your ex fiance”. I say “no there was shouting and a lot of words but I didn't want her money so I left nicely I built their company up but it was in London and I wanted my family around me so here I am”. Vic say “you need to meet someone” I look and say “who” she grabs my hand and pulls me back towards the bar and goes over to the booth with the guy from earlier who is now sitting with a another guy and say “Robert this is my best friend Finn Barton”. The guy looks away and say shly “hi I am Finn nice to meet you Robert, you have quite the reputation here”. I shake his hand and say “yes I bet I do but not that guy anymore I have just come as bisexual so guys and girls now, so I need to be shown around no anywhere” I flirted . At this the other guy say “Vic you going to introduce us”. Vic looks at the guy and say “oh sorry Robert this is Aaron Livesy, Chas Dingles son”. I shake his hand and say “aw nice to meet you”. At this Aarons eye light up and I get tingles when he shook my hand, who was this guy I needed to know more. He then say “so what is the mighty Robert Sugden doing back I thought you were in London” I then say “I am back brought Home Farm, Home James Haulage and the Mill so I am staying” at this he smiles and I get butterflies. I then say “so any nightlife in Hotten or Leeds”. Aaron and Finn both reply “we go to Barwest it's not far we are going out tonight if you want to join us, we can meet up here about 8 and get a taxi”. I smile and say “sounds good”. At this both guys move out of the booth say their goodbyes and walk away. I am about to walk away when Vic stops me and say “you don't have to go it's a gay bar” I smile and say “yes Vic I gathered and I also know why you wanted me to meet Finn as he is gay and also Aaron is gay”. She looks shocked and say “how did you know” I laugh and say “don't worry sis this isn't my first gay bar and also when we came out of the back they were both checking me out”. 

Vic say “where are you staying” I reply “I was going to book a hotel until the Mill is ready”. Vic says “you can stay with me I have spare bedroom” I am about to ask “are you sure Vic” when suddenly her mouth drops and she looks behind me and the door opens and Debbie, Andy and Katie walk in. I whisper “it's OK sis” and all of a sudden I am getting pulled into a hug by Debbie. I look shocked at first then say “nice to see you too” she laugh and she say “so are you back or is this a flying visit”. I say “I am back and have bought Home Farm and have bought shares in Home James Haulage and the Mill it's where I will be living”. She say “good you can get to know your niece and your nephew”. I smile and say “looking forward to it”. Then Andy say “are you really back” I nod and say “yes and i don't want any trouble so if you want me to stay out of your way then I will” gesturing to him and Katie. Andy then say “no it was a long time ago so let's start again” Vic looks between us and say “what's the catch”. We shake each other hand and I say “don't worry Andy no more games I am not interested i have just left my ex fiance in London and I am also bisexual”. Andy looks at me and say “seriously” I nod and then Katie say “can't make your mind up so now it's both” she scoffs and I say “it's doesn't work like that Katie but I would love to catch up but I am going to Hotten tonight so I need to go and get ready”. I nod to Vic who say “see you soon” and starts walking towards the door when Debbie say “hang on you don't know anyone so who you going to Hotten with”. I say “Aaron and Finn” just then the door opens and Cain walks in and say “what's this about our Aaron”. Vic say “nothing we were just going”. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door before Cain can say anything else. When we get outside Vic say “let's go” she then looks over at the car and say “this is yours” I reply “yes I bought it when I left Chrissie I did have an audi but it wasn't really my style it was more Chrissie’s style so I got a porsche instead ”. She say “ok then let's go” I get into driving seat and drive to Keepers Cottage and park the car and then I pop the boot. I start taking my stuff out and go over to Vics front door and put it down. I am finally finished unloading all my stuff and bring it into the house. She slams the door and she say “what you going to wear?”. I shake my head and she points to upstairs the door right in front of me she say “that's yours go and get changed and help yourself to a shower”. I say “thanks sis will do” I then go towards my stuff and sigh and then I go and have a shower. A while later I come downstairs I come down the stairs I had opted for a black shirt, black jeans and my leather jacket Vic puts her thumbs up and say “no bringing guys home”. I laugh and say “don't worry I am just going for a drink”. She replies “just be careful with Finn he is really a great guy but he doesn't hit it off with people or he gives in too quick like with Aaron”. I say “Aaron and Finn, I didn't see that one coming” I laugh and she says “neither did they it was just after Aaron got let out for prison and suddenly he is sneaking down the stairs and Finn gets besotted with Aaron but Aaron it was just sex, bloody blokes”. I say “I can handle my drink thanks and I won't be sleeping with anyone so don't worry”. She catches up on some stuff like she is in a relationship with a guy called Adam Barton, but he is in prison as he is the guy Aaron was covering for when he fled to France with Ed but they both told the truth as Aaron wanted to come home and Adam couldn't live with the guilt. I say “ok well I am going to go over to the Woolpack now” she say “I will come with you” I say “you don't have to” she replies “I do actually as I work there as a chef and I have work now so let's go”. I look over at her and say “Jimmy said something about not having an office I need to work something out as there is no way I am working from nicola and Jimmy house I might use Home Farm do you think Jimmy will mind”. Vic starts laughing and say “oh yes nicola”. I say “let's go” dragging her to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive at the Woolpack I say “when does Adam get out then” she replies “December some time could be earlier but depends on his behaviour and whether there are any more fights”. I say “oh OK and this is Aaron's best mate” Vic nods and say “goodbye I will speak later”. I turn towards the bar and say “pint please” as it's a bit early and I need a drink. I am paying for my drink when suddenly the door opens and my heart stops and I think this can't be happening. There standing at the door looking around is Connor Jensen. I sigh and he sees me and I say “what the fuck Connor, how did you find me and what are you doing here”. He say “nice to know I am wanted, easy James told me you had gone home and so I came to see you”. I reply “where are you staying” he looks at me and say “Hotel in Leeds”. I reply “good go back there and I will see you tomorrow”. He looks shocked and say “you don't mean that Robbie, you want me, come on you are not with Chrissie anymore so we can be together” I pull away and say “no we can't I have told you it was one time I was drunk and we are just friends so I will see you tomorrow for a drink here”. He say “fine if that's what you want, my taxi still outside” I say “we will hang out tomorrow as I am going out tonight” I push him through the pub doors and I see the taxi and say “see you tomorrow Connor” I am about to turn away and he grabs me and he tries to kiss me but I move and say “just go Connor now” and walk back into the pub. I watch from the doorway to make sure he has gone and didn't get back out of the taxi. I sigh and then I hear a voice behind me “there is a story between the 2 of you” I scoff and say “not really he is just a friend who I slept with one time when we were drunk and now he won't stop but he is harmless and was a good friend when I needed him but now can't seem to shake him off” Aaron laughs and say “yes had those but just so you know that Connor is in love with you and due to you not being with your ex fiance anymore he is ready to fight for you”. I say “well he can all he wants I don't love him like that just as a friend nothing more” Aaron say “he came all this way for you at least see him”. I reply “I am tomorrow at the Woolpack”. Aaron looks at me and say “right booty call”. I say “why jealous” he say “as if Mr Sugden” and walks off. I stare after him and then suddenly Debbie there and say “you look stunning and hot”. I say “thanks your not so bad yourself” looking down she was in a blue dress with black sandals. She say “see you around Robert we expecting a visit” and walks over towards the bar. I can feel Aaron watching us and I feel all hot. I down my pint and look over and Finn is standing by the door. I go over to Finn and say “alright” I look him over he has opted for a white t shirt and black jeans he looks smart. Then I turn around and there is Aaron he is smoking hot and oh my god that arse he has opted for black hoodie and blue jeans he looks good. Aaron say “let's go then I am gasping” he looks at me and me and Finn just walk out towards the door. I suddenly feel him behind me he has his hand on my arse Finn has got in the taxi that was waiting he must of ordered it while I was sorting Connor out Aaron then whispers “sorry couldn't resist you have such a nice arse and fit too”. I say “good to know now let's go” he then grabs my hand and pulls me into the taxi. He tells the driver Barwest and we set off towards Barwest. 

When we arrive at the gay bar I pay the taxi driver and we all get out. Aaron say “we would of paid for the taxi we did invite you out” I say “it's fine you can buy me a drink”. They both look at me and say “ok you ready” I say “yes stop stressing not my first gay bar and probably won't be the last one either”. I smile at them both and Finn say “I will go and get drinks in, beer?”. Me and Aaron reply “yes thanks” then Finn winks at Aaron. I say “what was that about”. He laugh and I say “he is giving us space he is really a good guy but just too nice” I reply “well you slept together he can't be that bad” he looks shocked and say “how did you know that, did Finn tell you?” I say “Vic dropped it into conversation yesterday before she warned me about Finn being fragile and not to hurt him as he gets quite attached rather quickly”. He sighs and say “bloody Vic, I love her but I could kill her sometimes” I laugh and say “I am sure Adam won't appreciate that”. He say “she told you” I nod and say “yes she did and she also asked me to be careful of you”. He say “me why” I say “I have heard the stories about the stuff with Jackson and Ed”. He say “right so she told you” I reply “no I know pieces from the articles and newspapers but other than that no its your story to tell when your ready”. He goes all quiet and I look over to the bar and see that Finn is talking to some bloke I say “looks like Finn has pulled” I go over to the bar and take the 2 beers and say “carry on see you in a bit” he smiles and say “yes”. I carry the drinks over to Aaron and I say “here you go sorry if I upset you”. Aaron replies “you didn't I want to tell you but not here” I look at him and say “ok well we can drink these drinks then we can go to mine if you like” Aaron say “what about Finn I can't just leave him” I say “I think he has some confidence he is still talking to the bloke”. A while later we had finished our drinks and look over and Finn was coming over and say “this is Steve we are just going to go back to his place so are you alright to get taxi by yourselves” I smile and say “yeah sure no worries text when you get there”. Finn nods and then goes towards the door and goes through it. Aaron then say “how's he supposed to text you when you don't have his number” I reply “actually we have each other numbers we exchanged numbers yesterday when you went into the back room of the pub” Aaron looks at me and say “oh right OK that good then” I say “in case plans changed” he looks at me and say “can I have your number then”. I say “yes of course you can here” he gave me his phone so I could put my number in I then rang it and say “you have my number as well” I say “ we getting a taxi then” he replies “yes but where to” I say “Home Farm Emmerdale” he say “ok I thought it wasn't ready that's why you are staying at Vics”. I say “I am but you wanted somewhere to talk you don't get more secluded than Home Farm and anyway it's for the business and the Mill will be where I will be living”. He smiles and reaches over and say “ok then let's go”. The taxi arrives and I say “Home Farm Emmerdale please” he keeps looking over at me and the drive feels like it lasts forever. We finally arrive at Home Farm and get out of the taxi he pays the driver and say “goodbye” I suddenly feel nervous about what is going to happen and what Aaron is going to tell me. 

I slowly walk towards the front door and get my keys out and unlock the door and walk in and pull Aaron inside with me. I switch the lights on and he sees a sofa. I say “I had some furniture bought here from my London place cheaper than storing it” he walks around and then looks up at the stairs and I say “come on then have you been here before ” he say “no I am intrigued can we look around”. I say “yes I will give you the tour” I walk up the stairs and when he reaches the top he say “I thought you werent living here so why is there a bed here”. I reply “incase one of our functions run long when we entertain our clients so I have some where to sleep the bed is from my London flat as I don't like sleeping on sofa as I like my space”. He looks at me and smiles. I then show him the other bedrooms and he say “this is massive it's like a hotel not a house” I laugh and say “yes and it will be a nightmare to maintain grounds as there is so much of it but they had staff before so they have been kept on we need all the help we can get”. He smiles and say “does that mean that Sam still has a job then as he was groundskeeper?” I reply “yes all the staff are being kept on as they are comfortable and know the grounds and I won't be here all the time”. He then say “ok” and then pulls me back downstairs. I then show him the kitchen and I say “there is a lot of grounds and it's dark out so I show you another time” he replies “deal”. He then points to the sofa and say “you should sit down” I get comfortable and then all of a sudden I feel his eyes checking me over and I am feeling flustered and really hot and I say “see something you like”. He blushes and say “already told you, you are fit”. He then gets on the sofa and sits down next to me and say “it started when I was younger when I liked this boy down our street but I didn't want to be gay so I just denied it and kept my distance. I then started a relationship with Vic and even lost my virginity to her but we broke up after I found out about Daz her foster brother and her. I then started dating Holly Adams sister but it got complicated when I tried to kiss Adam when we had a crash at his farm and then Holly ended things. I decided to go to Barwest and there I met Jackson. I forgot my phone so I met him again to get it back but somehow Paddy worked it out and he asked me if I was gay and I violently attacked him. I was ashamed and I wanted to leave but Paddy wouldn't give up and I finally admitted that I was gay but I needed time so I rejected my sexuality. Jackson then touched my arm at the Woolpack and I lost it with him I was charged with ABH and I stood trial I couldn't go to prison and was still struggling with being gay so I gassed myself in the garage. Adam and Cain found me and rushed me to the hospital. I then stood trial and admitted that I was gay and I was struggling with the situation that's I why I punched Jackson and got community service. I met up with Jackson again and we became boyfriends after we talked then about 6 months in we went out and he told me he loved me I was so shocked I didn't say anything I just stayed silent I didn't know what to say then we had this huge fight because I didn't say anything I tried to get him to listen that I was only 18 I didn't know what love was and he drove off. I tried to ring him to get him to talk to me and then suddenly he was hit by a train and he was paraplegic and he hated everyone he was so angry we found out through his diaries that he wanted to die he had asked his mum to do it but she couldn't so I did I gave him the lethal drink and killed him but I was let off again as they had his diaries and they called it assisted suicide but I couldn't go to his funeral as I was in prison. After I started cutting myself it was like a release from the pain and then Adam set the garage on fire but I thought it was an accident until Cain told me the truth he was furious with Cain as he was having an affair with Moira. I really thought it was over until the police come and told Debbie the owner that it was being treated as arson. She started getting paranoid that it was someone dangerous from Cain’s past and she was worried for the kids Jack and Sarah so we told her the truth. Being a Dingle she kept her word but Adam was cracking so I admitted it I said it was an accident I was playing with the fire didn't think it would spread so quick. I was seeing this rugby player he was nice came in to garage to get his team bus fixed and no strings attached then he moved to France I wasn't going to go with him then I heard Adam talking about the hatred for Cain and it just made sense I needed to leave so I went with Ed to France instead of going to court. Mum didn't like it but she didn't stop me either she knew I had to do it she gave me some cash and I left. Then I come back as I had heard that Adam was hanging out with Ross and getting in serious trouble then being back here I wanted to come home so I handed myself in and was arrested for absconding bail and at the same time Adam admitted to the fire he got 6 months he should be out December as Cain and Moira were character witnesses and his dad had just died so the jury took it all into account. He has tears in his eyes and I say “I am sorry about Jackson you are so brave Aaron you did what Jackson wanted”. I pull him into a hug and hold him and he say “yes I know it's just hard I killed the guy I liked or maybe loved and then the self harming I was a mess why wasn't I enough” wiping his tears away. I say “I don't know Aaron but your amazing and I am glad you told me”. I then look at him and say “hang on a minute did you just say Vic as is my sister you had sex with my sister”. He looks embarrassed and say “yes I was still working things out anyway not as bad as who you lost your virginity too”. I say “yes you got me there Nicola” I then hold my head in my hands and sigh. 

After a while he smiles and then I then look at the time and say “it is late I promised Vic I would be back at hers”. He say “right of course” he looks disappointed and he say “let's go then it's a long walk as I am not getting taxi this late” he gets up from the sofa and walk towards the door but I grab his arm and I say “it's dark out I will let Vic know that we are staying here”. He smiles and say “great idea” he goes back to the sofa. I get my phone out and text Vic “hi sis I am safe I am at Home Farm and it's too dark now so I am just going to stay here tonight Aaron is with me”. I sent the text and my phone buzzes “I am home now thanks for a great night mate” Finn. I laugh and reply “so you didn't stay over at Steve's then 😁 and your welcome mate”. I say “are you coming?” pointing to the stairs. He say “are you sure?” I say “it's a big bed there is a plenty of space”. I then walk upstairs and he follows me I go into the bedroom and take my jacket, trousers and socks off I am just in my shirt and boxers and I climb into bed. I then hear footsteps and he takes of his hoodie, trousers and socks off and gets into the bed. Suddenly my phone buzzes and look at it and “no we just talked but I like him I am meeting him tomorrow in Leeds and he is a great kisser 😊 night Robert Finn”. I smile and show Aaron my phone but when I look over at him he looks upset. I quickly say “it's Finn” and I show him the texts. He relaxes and “sorry thought it might of been Connor, still can't believe Finn had the confidence to pull someone he has come a long way he used to be so shy”. I say “jealousy looks hot on you and yes he has”. He then looks over at me and he shakes his head and he slides over closer to me and I take my shirt off and looks at him and I say “you don't have to it's fine what you told me earlier I understand”. He say “I want to I trust you I can't understand it but we have this connection and I want to show you” I am shocked but nod my head and he takes his t shirt off. I look at him and I can see criss cross scars all over his stomach he then starts to put his t shirt back on and I say “don't your beautiful they remind people of how strong and brave you have been”. I then pull him into a cuddle and I say “I have only just met you but your amazing never forget that” and I then kiss him and he kisses me back. I feel all hot and flustered and I don't know what it is about Aaron but I am intrigued to find out more. He say “thanks Rob” I smile and say “let's go sleep night Aaron” he replies “night Rob”. We both fall asleep and we both have smiles on our faces maybe coming home wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and rolled over I suddenly didn't know where I was and then looked next to me and saw Aaron asleep still I smiled I was at Home Farm. I thought back to last night and what Aaron had told me he had been through so much and I was drawn to him and he was a good kisser. I was just looking at him then I hear him say “are you watching me sleep”. I reply “yes you are cute when you sleep” he scoffs and say “don't say that again I am not cute”. I laugh and say “ok we should really getting back to the village before the search party begins”. He replies “do we have to I am comfortable” I say “yes we do now get dressed” he sighs and say “fine” and grabs his clothes and starts getting dressed and I grab my clothes and start getting dressed as well. He then say “thanks for last night you know listening” I reply “your welcome and always”. He then looks at me and say “let's go hopefully Vic has made breakfast I am starving” I reply “yes me too I miss Vic and her food”. He laughs and grabs my hand and say “let's go then” I unlock the front door and walk out with Aaron beside me I turn round and lock the door and start walking towards the village with our hands intertwine. 

We arrive at Keepers Cottage and we walk in and I shout “Vic please tell me you have made us breakfast I am starving” she comes from the kitchen and say “yes it on Aaron did you want all breakfast or just bacon sandwich”. He say “all please I am starving” she smiles and say “go through and sit down”. I laugh and pull Aaron towards the front room and we both sit down on the sofa. Vic then comes in with 2 plates and say “no table now” pointing towards the brown table at the edge of the room. We both get up and go and sit at the table and Vic puts the plates down and we both say “thank you”. I then say “Vic did you hear Finn met someone he seemed really keen” and I got my phone out and showed her the texts. Vic smiled and say “good for him he is a really good guy just really shy” I laugh and say “well he wasn't shy last night”. She then say “what about you two?” me and Aaron both shrug and say “no we left early and went back to mine as Aaron wanted to talk that's why we ended up spending the night at mine” she coughs and then say “does it even have a bed” I say “yes as I explained to Aaron yesterday if one of the functions runs late when entertaining our clients then I can spend the night” Aaron then say “yes it really big and comfortable I really didn't want to leave it this morning” I give him a look and she say “so you slept in the same bed together” I start eating my breakfast and so does Aaron. She gets the message and leaves to go back into the kitchen. She then comes out a while later and say “I have work now but we will talk later”. I smile and she say “bye clean up when you are done” and opens the front door and leaves. I then look at him and he is laughing and I say “why did you have to mention the bed” he just looks and say “it's a great bed I had to mention it” I smile and say “oh great later the interrogation will start” he laugh again and say “what will you tell her?” he looks and waits and I say “that you told me about being gay, about Jackson, about Ed, about Adam and prison and then you kissed me and I kissed you back and then we realised how late it was so we got undressed and got into bed and went sleep she doesn't need to know about the other stuff that personal to us” he looks at me and say “cool and I don't regret last night you make me feel so comfortable and safe and you didn't judge or run and I do like you a lot so will you go out with me”. He looks at me and say “I like you too and I meant what I said last night but yes a date sounds good I will text you”. We finish our breakfast and wash up the dishes and then I say “I need to get changed and then we can go to the Woolpack sound good” he say “yes as I need to get changed too”. I go upstairs to get changed and after a while I come back downstairs and say “let's go” he is looking me up and down and say “yes let's go” I then go over to the door and opens it and he walk through I then go outside too and gets my key out and locks the door and we make our way over to the Woolpack. 

When we arrive at the Woolpack I suddenly notice that it is quite busy. Suddenly he pulls me through to the back room and say “you can wait here I am just going to get changed and I have work at the garage”. He then turns and goes up the stairs and I go over and sit on the sofa. Suddenly the door opens and Chas walks in and say “hi didn't know you was here does that mean that my son is home now”. As I answer “yes he said I can wait here while he gets dressed” she then say “so he stayed at yours last night then in the same bed” I am about to reply when he appears at the stairs dressed in a black hoodie and black trackies. I can help given him the once over he looks hot and he grins and say “stop mum I am home but now I need to go to work bye”. He then grabs me and say “let's go you can walk me”. I smile and say “ok nice seeing you Chas”. We walk through the back door and head towards the garage. He say “sorry about her she is just nosy” I laugh and say “you have met Vic right families hey”. He smiles and pulls me in for a kiss we are at the garage now then suddenly we hear a cough and I turn around and then I hear Cain say “well look who decided to show up for work so say goodbye to lover boy as you got work to do”. I laugh and give him a kiss and then say “I will text you about our date”. He smiles and say “ok” and gives me another kiss. I then say “Finn not the only one that has more confidence”. He grins and say “well you are hot so why wouldn't I want to kiss you”. I smile and walk away and he goes into the office.


	4. Chapter 4

I get back to Keepers Cottage and I look at my phone I have text from Connor “Hi Robbie where are we meeting I need to see you let me know C x I sigh and text back “Woolpack where you were yesterday” I wait a while and phone beeps and it's a text from Connor “ok Robbie see you soon C”. I sigh and walk back towards the pub and take a seat on the bench and wait for Connor. After a while a taxi pulled up and Connor got out and paid the driver. He say “so how was your night out?”. I sighed and said “ok thanks, did you pick anyone up in Leeds?” he shakes his head and say “no” I say “let's go and get a drink”. I push open the doors and push him through them and I go to the bar and say “2 pints please” I wait for the drinks and pay for them then I go over to the booth and sit down opposite Connor. He then say “so what you going to do now” I reply “brought a share in Home James Haulage, also have Home Farm and the Mill where I will be living but at the moment I am living at my sisters”. He say “good so you're definitely sticking around then?” I say “yes I am not going back to London I am staying here”. He then nods and then puts his hand on my arm “so what about you and me?” I pull away from him and say “Connor you're a mate that's it just because I am not with Chrissie anymore doesn't mean I am going to get with you I am sorry but it's not happening”. He looks at me and say “what, ever because you know how I feel” I say “yes I do but Connor I have told you countless times it's not going to happen I am so sorry I just don't see you like that you need to go back to London”. He say “fine it was nice seeing you Robbie keep in touch”. He downs his drink and walks off. He pushes open the door and waves to me I wave back. 

Then suddenly Aaron is there he looks so hot in his overalls. He comes over and sits down and shouts over to Chas “pint please mum bring it over” she shakes her head and say “will do”. He then say “so I saw Connor he looked sad and broken, what the hell did you say to him?” I say “the truth that I like him as a friend but nothing more just because I am not with Chrissie doesn't mean I am going to be with him and told him to go back to London”. He say “did you tell him about me?” I smile and say “no he didn't ask so I didn't tell”. He leans in and say “so about this date where we going to go”. I say “well it's up to you where do you like going”. He say “this is a good date great pub and great company what more could you want?” I say “so can you join me for lunch now then”. He say “yes I certainly can Mr Sugden it's a date”. Chas then comes over and places his pint down and he say “thanks and 2 cheeseburgers and fries please”. She say “ok I will tell Vic it will be a while”. I say “that OK Chas” he say “thanks mum”. She smiles and walks away towards the kitchen. I say “had a call today the Mill is done so I can move in when we are done here you can help if you like I will make it worth your while”. He blushes and say “really you have a deal Mr Sugden” he then leans over the table and kisses me and I kiss him back. We carry on kissing and then pull back and say “don't you need to get back to the garage?” he say “no I am having my lunch”. I nod and then pull him in for another kiss and then he pulls away “so helping you move in does that mean it could be late again?” I say “that is a possibility Mr Livesy if you want to”. I lean back in and kiss him again then we hear Vic suddenly there and says “2 cheeseburgers and fries”. We pull apart and I say “thanks sis” he say “thanks Vic” and then she say “so I got your text but you just moved in”. I say “I know Vic but it's done a bit earlier sorry”. He then say “so how big is this bed then” I laugh and say “King size of course you will see it later”. Vic say “why, haven't you got work in a bit?” he say “yes having this and then have got work but after I am helping Rob move his stuff in”. She smiles and walks off. We eat our cheeseburgers and fries and then he say “great first date I will see you later I will text you”. He then stands up and he leans over the table and kisses me and I kiss him back and I say “yeah it really was and I will be waiting”. He then walks out of the door and I get up and go over to the bar and say “thanks” and place the plates and glasses on the bar and walk out the door. 

A couple of hours had gone by I had acquired a office a portacabin that was being delivered in a bit. I sigh and get out of my car I look up and see Cain coming towards me. I say “alright Cain what up?” he then say “just wondering if you got my text about the land?”. I then nod and say “yes thanks tell Zak and Lisa I am really grateful” I then lean into my car and give him a envelope and he looks and say “nice car” I say “yes can't get better than porsche 944”. He nods and say “by the way Aaron is nearly finished he has got one car to fix up”. I nod and say “ok thanks I will text him as the portacabin hasn't arrived yet”. I text Aaron saying “hi I am at the yard as portacabin hasn't been delivered yet so you can meet me here or I will see you at keepers later xxx”. I press send and then a couple of minutes my phone beeps I unlock it and see “hi oh OK I will be there soon I missed you xxx”. I then put it back in my pocket. A van pulls up and say “delivery for Mr Robert Sugden” I nod and say “yeah that's me” I sign the document and then suddenly there is a bang and I hear the man shouting “be careful” I look around and there is the portacabin then they get back into the van and drive away. I open the door it's bloody huge there is so much space and there are 2 desks already. I get my notepad and write down filing cabinets I need some and maybe some box files and stationery. As I am thinking about what else I need there is a knock at the door I say “it's open” and in walks Aaron he looks around and say “wow this is huge, why do you need so much space?” I say “I don't it was a good price so brought it”. He then laughs and say “ok so what about the other desks there is so much space” I reply “I don't know I will think about it, let's go back to Keepers Cottage and get my stuff my new place awaits and so does my bed”. He comes over and say “there no rush I quite like the big space don't you Mr Sugden” he flirts and he puts his hand on my cock and I can't help but moan I say “Aaron be serious I am not having sex with you in here”. He then say “are you sure because I want you Rob we had a great first date” he still has his hand on my cock and I kiss him and he puts his other hand around my waist and he kisses me back and say “please Aaron, quicker we move in to the Mill the better then I can have you in the bed like I wanted you the first time we were at Home Farm”. He blushes and say “we had only just met” I reply “I know but we had this connection and I felt safe and just wanted you, you are hot Aaron, you are amazing now can we go?”. He kisses me again and I kiss him back and he removes his hand and say “come on then, don't forget to lock up”. I then grab the keys and ushers him out of the door and lock up the door. When we outside I look over and a blue Subaru WRX STI with yellow stripes I laugh “oh my god I am dating a racer boy” he say “oi I am not” I say “Aaron this is a rally car” he sighs and say “nice porsche 944 1988 isn't it?” I say “yes it is and I don't mind dating a racer I like you and your fit so that helps”. He laughs and smiles and say “I will drop my car off at the Woolpack then I will join you” I smile and nod and say “ok see you in a bit” I go over and get in my car and he gets in his car and we both drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

When I get to Keepers Cottage I park up the car as close to the front door as I can. I then unlock the door and go upstairs to the bedroom. I carry the boxes downstairs and put them on front door. I then grab the suitcases with my clothes in and bumps them down the stairs. I then look around and unlock my car and start loading the boxes and load the suitcases in. I then look around and get into my car and drive to the Mill where I get out of the car and unlock the front door and start unloading the boxes and suitcases. I sigh and get back into the car and drive back to the Keepers Cottage I then go back upstairs and load my comics and 2 sports bags full of stuff I look around and make sure I have everything then I go back downstairs and load the car up with the last of my stuff. I lock the door as I don't know when Vic will be back. I get into my car and drive to the Mill and unload my car and put all of my stuff in the Mill. I then close the door and lock it and sigh it's about ten o'clock so I take the suitcases up with my clothes the rest of the stuff can be unpacked tomorrow. When I get to the room I start to unpack my clothes and put them in the drawers and wardrobe. I then check my messages but there is nothing from Aaron he must of got tied up I look around and start to get undressed and get into bed. I look at my phone it is now eleven o'clock I better get to sleep I have work to do tomorrow. I fall asleep and then suddenly my phone beeps. I open my eyes and see a text from Aaron I sigh and read “Hi Rob I am so sorry mum pulled me into a shift at the pub. I am sorry I didn't text. Vic said all your stuff has gone sorry again. Hope you are OK. Aaron xxxx night Rob xxxx. I text back “Hi Aaron it's OK you were busy. Yes all moved in. Yes I am OK thanks. Rob xxxx night Aaron xxxx”. I set my phone back on the side and phone beeps I read “I need to see you I am outside” I huff and text back “I am coming”. I go downstairs and l unlock the front door and there is Aaron. I say “come in then it's freezing” he looks wary so I pull him inside and lock the door again. I then walk up the stairs and he takes his shoes off and follows me. He say “this is gorgeous Rob” he then stops and say “wow big bed” I then reply “plenty of space”. He then say “I am so sorry Rob but mum needed the help as Diane didn't look at all well” I reply “Aaron it's fine honestly we are good. Is Diane better now?”. He replies “she went to bed to get some rest”. I say “I will check on her in the morning”. He say “please Rob I should've texted you I am so sorry”. I say “Aaron it's fine honestly but I am really tired so can we go to sleep I have work tomorrow”. I get into bed again and he then gets undressed and gets in with me and I pull him into me and he say “night Rob” I reply “night Aaron”. We fall asleep in each other arms. 

I wake up the next morning and Aaron is nestled into me. I look at the time it's 8 I untangle myself and go towards the wardrobe and get dressed in my suit. I look over and I see that Aaron is waking up. He smiles and say ‘morning what time is it?” I smile and say “8, sorry if I woke you up”. He replies “that’s OK you look good”. I lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back and then he pulls me onto him and I say “dam it Aaron we don’t have time I have work and don’t you have to be at the garage?” he chuckles and say “yes but you are in a suit” I laugh and say “yes because I have work”. He then let’s go of me and pouts and then gets dressed in joggers and t shirt. I then say “I will make it up to you later what about breakfast at the cafe?” he smiles and say “you better and go on then”. I then go downstairs and grab the folder from the desk and I then feel Aaron behind me. I then smile and say “let’s go and get that breakfast time getting on”. I grab his hand and pull him towards the door and I then lock up and we walk towards the café.

We arrived at the café and suddenly the door was opened and I came face to face with Andy and he say “oh hi how are you Robert? Did you get moved in OK?” I reply “yes I am OK thanks and yes not unpacked yet but all moved in”. He smiles and say “good we will have to get a drink some time and catch up”. I look shocked and reply “yes that would be good, I need to get going I have work and so does Aaron”. He then replies “yes sorry nice seeing you both” and walks off. I take a breath and I then hear Aaron say “well I have no words I thought you guys didn’t get on” I smile and reply “we have both grown up since then”. He shrugs and say “come on I am hungry and time getting on” he then kisses me and I am shocked then I kiss him back and then he grabs my hand and pulls me into the café. I then go over to Bob and say “2 bacon sandwiches please”. I give him the money and Bob say “take a seat I will bring them over” I smile and says “thanks”. I look around and see that Aaron has found a seat I go over and sit down and I say “Bob says he will bring them over” he replies “thanks” and leans over and kisses me. We then hear a cough and Chas is there and she says “morning, boys did you sleep well? Cos Aaron didn’t sleep in his bed so I assume you slept over at Rob’s it would have been nice to let me know that you were staying out”. I reply “yes we slept well and sorry would of let you know but he got to mine late and then fell straight to sleep”. He then say “god mum yes I stayed over at Rob’s and I will staying again tonight as he owes me”. She then say “OK and thanks again for helping me out yesterday, Diane must of needed her rest as she looked much better this morning”. I then say “that’s good then I will check in with her later”. She smiles and then Bob is there and puts the bacon sandwiches down and she say “I will be off and I will see you later” and then we eat our sandwiches. When we have finished I grab his hand and pull him out of the café while looking back and saying “thanks” to Bob. Outside he say “thank for breakfast and I will see you later” he kisses me and I kiss him back and I say “your welcome and yes I will text you”.

I had been busy all day I had introduced myself to all the clients they seem pleased. I enjoyed networking and even Jimmy and Nicola were impressed. I loved the portacabin there was so much space maybe too much space but I had all the essentials in there. Jimmy was based at the portacabin and I was up at Home Farm but I could be patched through if any of the clients wanted to speak to me on my mobile or Home Farm phone. It was only my first day I had just done a deal for thousands by a client of Mike, Nicola told me that he wouldn’t sign until he had seen first hand of the business so I and Aaron had set up plans of the business and diagrams to show how the business worked. I was impressed with Aaron’s knowledge of business plans he really was surprising me every day. Mike was impressed too and had signed which meant a ten thousand. Nicola was speechless when I had told her about the deal but happy so I was now on my way to the Woolpack to check in with Diane and maybe see Vic. I arrived at the Woolpack and I noticed that Debbie was there with Jack and Sarah. I went over to the bar and ordered a beer I paid the money and took the beer and say “is Diane about”. They nod their head and says “through the back” I say “thanks”. I then take my beer and go through to the backroom where Diane and Chas are deep in conversation. I say “Diane are you feeling better?” Diane jumps and say “Robert yes I am just needed some rest as I was just telling Chas here”. I go over and sit down and say “are you sure Diane? Because you know what the doctors said last time and if your not feeling well it could be back please see the doctor for peace of mind”. Chas looks shocked and Diane says “Robert was there last time when it came back no one knows not Vic or Andy just Robert and the only reason he knows because it was in London and I needed someone and he was at the hospital and had put it all together”. I then say “please Diane just for my peace of mind”. Diane then say “OK if it will stop you fussing”. I smile and say “thanks” and pulls her into a hug. I drink my beer and then say “see you later and let me know” I get up from the table and go back through to the bar. I go over to where Debbie is sat with Jack and Sarah and say “can I sit? ”. Debbie nods and Jack and Sarah look confused and say “who are you?” I feel a twinge of guilt being away for so long and Debbie say “Jack and Sarah this is your Uncle Robert” they smile and she mouths “sorry” I shake my head and mouths “its my fault”. Jack and Sarah smile and say “nice to meet you Uncle Robert” and hugs me. Debbie smiles and say “how was your first day? and how’s Aaron? Chas said that he stayed at yours”. I smile and say “work was great landed a big client Aaron good yes he did I like him but with everything he has been through we are taking it slow”. Debbie gasps “he told you” I reply “yes he told me everything when we went to Home Farm and showed me”. Debbie says “he must really like you he not easy to get along with and he grumpy and he doesn’t open up easily”. I smile and Debbie smiles. All of a sudden the pub doors open and in walks Aaron he looks good. He sees me and comes over to the table and say “beer Leyla please”. She smiles and he sits down and he leans over and kisses me. I kiss him back and then say “that was quite a welcome, how was your day?”. He smiles and say “yes good thanks I missed you, how was your first day?”. I say “I missed you too, good I landed a big deal worth thousands thanks to our business plan”. Leyla then comes over with my beer and puts it down and I say “thanks” and gives her the money. He then say “wow really it was all last minute I thought your charm would be enough” he winks at me and I say “no he loved it and maybe a bit of my charm”. Debbie then say “so you used your charm no wonder he signed no one can resist the Sugden charm”. I laugh and then Jack and Sarah say “were you with our mum she likes the Sugdens”. I reply “yes only for a little while but I am into grumpy rally car mechanic”. At this he blushes and Sarah and Jack say “ooh is Aaron your boyfriend?”. I say “yes he is” at this Sarah, Jack and Debbie say “aww sweet” and he smiles. He then takes my hand and say “we should go I need to get some stuff for staying at yours” I reply “yes let’s go and lovely meeting you Sarah and Jack and nice seeing you again Debbie” she pulls me into a hug and say “don’t be a stranger your welcome anytime”. He then say “bye Debbie see you soon and see you Jack and Sarah” and drags me through to the back room.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month Aaron and me had been dating and Aaron had spent almost every night at the Mill with me but we hadn’t slept together yet. I wanted to go slow he had been through so much and surprisingly the Dingles had calmed down as I was getting to know Jack and Sarah and was hanging out with Andy. When I dropped Aaron off at the garage for work Cain actually spoke to me and I had been to Wishing Well for dinner. I felt weird I had never been with a man before just one night stands when I was with Chrissie and Connor to get rid of the itch but with Aaron it was different shit I was falling in love with him and I didn’t want to hurt him. I opened the door to the Woolpack and went in and looked over and saw Aaron he smiled and God he looked amazing shit I was in love with him and I was happy and with a man. I went over to him and he kissed me and I kissed him back and then say “I missed you” he says “I missed you too”. He then say “I ordered you a beer here you are” I smile and say “thanks” I take the beer and drink it and then look over and say “are you finished? Do you want to come to mine?” He say “yes let’s go” he grabs me and starts pulling me towards the door and we head to the Mill. We are not even in the door before he has me against the door kissing me I feel him against me and he has lust in his eyes and he rasped out “I want you please Rob” I reply “are you sure we have done a lot but not this” he then looks me in the eyes and say “yes Rob I want this I love you I mean it I am in love with you” I am so shocked and then say “I want you too I am in love with you too” he gasps and then grabs me and pulls me upstairs to the bedroom where we make love. 

We had showered and cleaned ourselves and now was lying in the bed in each other arms. I pull him closer to me and say “are you ok?” he turns around and smiles and say “sorry just thinking” I reply “about, you can talk to me”. He stays quiet so I wait and then he say “about Jackson and how now I am older I realize if it wasn’t for the accident I wouldn’t of been with him because I did love him but I wasn’t in love with him we wouldn’t of lasted. He helped me come out and to be true to who I was and he listened and was a good friend and was my first. I guess with you it’s different I wasn’t in love with Ed he was a distraction from my grief and to get away from the memories of Jackson I meant what I said I am in love with you and I am so happy that I met you”. I reply “I meant it too I am in love with you too I know with my reputation you don’t believe it but I mean it with you it’s different and I love you and I am glad I met you too”. He grabs my hand and say “I love you too” and I pull him closer and we fall asleep with our hands intertwined and the biggest smile on our faces. 

The next morning I wake up and I feel amazing I still can’t believe it we slept together and we said love you to each other for the first time. I look over and he is still asleep I slip out from him and I go downstairs to make breakfast. I fancy a fried breakfast so I start cooking the breakfast there is bacon, sausages, hash browns, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and some toast. I get two plates and then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs he then say “mmm smells good I am starving” and comes up behind me and puts his hand on my waist and leans in for a kiss and I kiss him back. I then say “go and sit down I was just about to dish up”. He smiles and goes over to sit down and I dish up the food and bring the plates to the table and put them on the table. He then looks up at me and say “thanks I love you” I smile and say “your welcome I love you too”. We eat up the breakfast and then I say “we need to get dressed as we have work” I pull him from the table and drag him upstairs. We get dressed and then come back downstairs. He then say “thanks for last night and breakfast but I got to go as have work”. I reply “your welcome and yes me too” we go towards the door and open it and he then say “I love you see you later” I smile and lean in and say “I love you too see you later” I kiss him and he smiles and kisses me back. I pull away and lock up the Mill. I then get into my car and drive to Home Farm and he goes towards the garage to go work.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of weeks since Aaron and I had slept together and said we love you to each other. I had just finished work and needed a drink so I was on my way to the Woolpack and I had missed Aaron and he had just texted to say he was at the pub plus I wanted to check on Diane and see how her doctors had gone. I arrived at the pub and opened the doors and went in and says “Diane sorry haven’t been in sooner but been busy with work and Aaron how was the doctors?” she looks a bit shocked to see me and then say “sorry it’s ok it was ok they took bloods and got results last week all normal so stop worrying” and smiles. I say “ok I will ease up a bit but I am aloud to be worried I love you”. Just then I feel arms coming round my waist and I say “hey I missed you I love you how was work?” he then smiles and says “I missed you too I love you too and was busy but ok”. There is gasps all around and then Chas is there and smiles and say “my boy is in love” and then Diane say “my boy is in love too” they then look at each other and I say “yes I am” and smiles and he say “yes I love him”. Chas and Diane both say “we are happy for you but don’t hurt him” Diane then say “beer” I then say “yes 2 beers please” and hand over the money. Diane pulls our pints and puts them down on the bar and smiles and walks away and Chas leaves too. I then lean in and he grabs my hand and I kiss him and he kisses me back and I then pull him to a booth where we can sit down. 

I look around and see Finn and Steve at a booth I grab Aaron’s hand and pulls him to where Finn is. We grab our beers and go over and Finn looks up and say “hey Aaron, hey Rob” we both reply “hey Finn” Finn then looks at Steve and say “Steve this is Rob and this is Aaron, this is Steve” we smile and shake his hand and then say “nice to meet you both”. Steve is looking at us and then Steve says “you were with Finn when we met at Barwest” we smile and nod our heads. Steve then looks at us and say “what do you guys do?” I reply “I am a business man I own shares in Home James Haulage I also own Home Farm and operate business from there and I also acquired a porta cabin where my business partner operates from”. He then say “I work with cars I am a mechanic at my Uncles garage just down the road”. Steve then say “cool I am also a mechanic I work at Hotten garage”. I then reply “that’s awesome you must like using your hands I know Aaron does” Aaron blushes and I put my hand on his thigh and move my hand upwards. He looks at me and I say “its ok Aaron I love you using your hands” he then looks shocked. Finn and Steve laugh and we talk for a bit longer then we finish our drinks and leave the pub.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 4 months since Aaron and I had been dating. Vic and Aaron was excited as Adam was getting out today. I am a little nervous this guy is like a brother to Aaron and also he is dating my little sister. I head over to the Woolpack and open the doors and walk in and suddenly I am pulled into a kiss and he say “I missed you” I return the kiss and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards a table where Vic is sitting with a guy which I can assume is Adam there is also Cain and Cain’s wife Moira sitting. All of a sudden Vic jumps up and smiles and say “Robert meet my partner Adam, Adam meet my brother Robert and also Aaron’s partner. I smile and hold out my hand and say “nice to meet you”. Adam say “you too” and then he say “Rob you already know Cain and this is Cain’s wife Moira and she smiles and say “nice to meet you”. At this Adam say “its so good to be out I don’t know what I am going to do for work though” at this he say “well I have been thinking about that I think we should go in business together I have come up with a business plan”. And hands over a piece of paper. Adam looks it over and say “mate this is awesome but why a scrapyard business?” he looks at me and say “well the taxi business has already been done and with our records we wouldn’t be able to anyway but scrapyard business all we need is an office and an vehicle to pick the stuff up so what do you think?” Adam then says “I think it’s an awesome idea but how are we going to afford this?” he then says “well I have some money saved up from working at the garage and well you have your shares in the farm”. At this Adam say “excellent idea except we will need a whole lot more than a couple of grand”. At this I decide to say “well I could always invest money in your new business looking at the business plan I would say about 10 000 for start up costs I could get my lawyer Clive to draw up the contracts and before you say anything Aaron it’s a business idea and Aaron your business plans are amazing”. The silence is killing me and then Adam say “that would be great right Aaron”. He then looks at me and say “what if something goes wrong and we break up you don’t mix business and pleasure ?” I look over at him the hurt showing on my face and I say “then I will become a silent partner Vic is dating Adam he is family even if something does happen I won’t take the business away I will have Clive write it in the contract and you 2 will be in charge ok”. He still doesn’t look convinced and then he say “ok thanks”. Vic then says “oh my god you need an office what about using the portacabin and maybe Robert do you have an old truck that you don’t need anymore”. I look at Aaron and he looks even more uncomfortable and I sigh and say “yes speak to Jimmy about the truck and the portacabin as he will be the one sharing with you guys so settle the money between yourselves”. I feel the tension at the table so I say “I will get the papers drawn up it was lovely seeing everyone but I should go home and get some sleep I have an early meeting tomorrow”. I then lean over and kiss him and say “see you tomorrow speak to Jimmy”. I then leave and go back to the Mill. 

The next morning I woke up and made some breakfast I felt weird I was alone Aaron hadn’t stayed the night the first time in ages. I had spoken to Clive and he had the papers drawn up and he had dropped then off first thing this morning the only thing I hadn’t put on the papers was the name but I could write that in later. I was up early so I got some breakfast and decided to drop the papers off at Butler’s farm where Cain and Moira lived. I locked the door and then got into my car and drove to the farm. I remembered it when I was younger I parked up and got out. I was about to knock when I saw Cain coming towards me and Cain say “well what can we do for you this early in the morning?” I smiled and replied “I have the papers for Adam and Aaron and I need details to transfer the money”. Cain then looks at me shocked and says “wow you are fast cuppa kettle just boiled”. I smile and say “yes go on then thanks”. I walk behind him and Cain opens the door and then shouts “we have a visitor Moira”. Moira then looks at me and say “wow this is early how are you?” I smile and say “I am fine thanks coffee please 2 sugars and yes it is early but my client Mike he always has early meetings”. Moira then makes the drinks and passes one to Cain, one for herself and one to me and I take it and say “thanks”. I then notice two other mugs made up I am about to ask who else is here when I hear Adam say “mate morning what the hell are you doing here this early?” I laugh and then say “I bought the papers for you and Aaron to look through the only thing that isn’t added on there is the name but it can be added in”. Adam looks half asleep and then says “oh ok thanks wow you work fast” and takes the papers. I then smile and say “I am an businessman and the other thing I need is bank details for the money to go into if you both decide”. Adam looks at me and say “I suppose you can have mine” and reaches into his wallet and pulls out his bank card. I am about to take it off of him when I hear a familiar voice say “Adam don’t give strangers your bank details”. Cain laughs and I just drink my coffee while Adam shrugs and say “he isn’t a stranger he is family and your boyfriend besides I trust Vic so I trust him”. I smile and drink my coffee and say “well look over the papers and we can meet at the Woolpack tonight”. I then feel his hands on my waist and he says “morning you work fast we only discussed this like last night”. I smile and say “Clive never sleeps so he faxed them over this morning”. He then says “I missed you” and kisses me and I kiss him back and I say “I missed you too”. I then say “well I have work so look over the papers and we will meet at the Woolpack later and think up a name as well later I love you”. He then says “I love you too later”. I leave and get into my car and head off to work. 

Later on that evening I was sitting in the Woolpack having a drink with Mike we had signed a 2 year contract so we were celebrating. I am drinking my beer and we are talking when the Woolpack door opens and I look around and I see Aaron, Adam and Vic. I am about to call them over to sit down with us when all of a sudden Aaron mouths “sorry” to Adam and Vic and turns back around. I then notice that Mike has his hand on my hand I pull away and say “bye Mike see you around”. I then go over to Adam and Vic and says “I will go and find him”. They both nod their heads and Vic says “ok we will meet you at yours to talk about Holey Scrap” I smile and say “ok see you in a bit”. I rush after Aaron I look around and think where he could be. I then go towards the bridge and there he is and he hears my footsteps but he doesn’t turn around he is just staring into the water. I go over and say “I thought I would find you here” I look and I see he has tears in his eyes I reach up and wipe away his tears. I smile and say “Aaron I love you only you no one comes close I am with you please Aaron look at me”. He then looks at me and say “I love you too no one comes close but I was jealous you have so much in common with your clients and I still don’t know why you are with me I mean you can do so much better”. I look straight at him “Aaron come on you are gorgeous, kind, caring, brave and strong of course I am with you and I am in love with you I have never felt this way before”. He smiles and say “same, thanks and sorry for running out on you”. I say “its ok but we need to go back to mine to meet Adam and Vic about scrapyard business”. He smiles and wraps his arms around me and say “well Mr Sugden lead the way” I pull him towards my house before sending text to Vic saying “we are at mill”. 

I unlock the door and pull him inside with me. Suddenly he kisses me and has me up against the wall and I can’t help but moan and I then say “well Mr Livesy I would love for this to continue unfortunately Adam and Vic will be here soon so we will continue this later”. He smiles up at me and say “ok Mr Sugden” he steps away and I get my breath back just as the door opens. Vic and Adam say “oh sorry should of knocked first” and I reply “yes well shall we” signaling to the sofa. He looks flustered but quickly says “sorry for running out guys”. Adam and Vic look at each other and say “its ok are you ok now?” he smiles and say “yes thanks”. I then say “well Mr Barton and Mr Livesy have you decided are we going into business together?” Aaron and Adam looked shocked and I wait and then he say “yes Mr Sugden you have a deal and it’s all signed” I smile and get a pen and sign the papers and then I say “and bank details did you still want the money into Adams I can do it now I trust you both”. Vic smiles and so does Aaron and Adam then Adam says “my bank please” I get my phone out and transfer the money and then I hear Vic say “Aaron what about the office and truck?” Aaron says “yes I spoke to him and he said it was fine about offices and he has an old truck so we all good just got to get council permission”. Adam and Vic then say “ok then well we will leave you two and will speak soon” and walk towards the door and leaves. I then say “well Mr Livesy we have celebrating to do” and I pull him upstairs to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of weeks since Holey Scarp had started and Aaron and Adam were extremely busy. They had brought the old truck from Jimmy and had acquired the office in the porta cabin which they paid rent to Home James Haulage so it is all good. They had received planning permission from the council. Adam and Aaron worked well together and I helped with any difficult clients and I did their books to keep up their finances as none of them were really good with numbers. Everything was going great until everything changed. Aaron started pulling away from me and he was acting weird. Adam and Vic thought it could be drugs but I couldn’t see Aaron doing drugs. Everytime I would try and speak to him he would tell me to leave him alone and he was fine. As the weeks went on it only got worse he would accuse me of flirting with Leyla while I was at the bar. I would try and reassure him and tell him I was with him only him but he was having none of it. Then he pushed me away that was when I had enough I shout “what the hell is going on Aaron?, Talk to me please, I love you but I can’t keep doing this, I am your boyfriend, please tell me what’s wrong and I just want to help”. He then replies “how many times do I have to tell you I am fine and there is nothing wrong”. I say “really because you are pulling away, look if I have done something wrong then tell me or talk to some like Vic and Adam they are worried about you too please Aaron”. He shouts “been having a good gossip about me have you”. I say “no Aaron we are just worried”. At that Vic and Adam appear and say “is everything ok” and he says “how many times I am fine everything is fine I am not putting up with this I am out of here” and pushes me out of way and then says to Chas “don’t expect me home” and leaves. I am too shocked then I hear Vic voice “Rob are you ok? She looks closer and sees I am bleeding and then tells Adam “go into the kitchen and get the first aid kit I don’t want to get this infected”. Adam goes over to the kitchen and returns with the first aid kit and Vic cleans the wound and puts a plaster on. When she is finished her and Adam say “did he tell you what was the matter”. I shake my head and have tears in my eyes and then say “ I have lost him he is so angry he has never been violent with me before”. Vic and Adam gasp and Vic says “no he just needs to calm down”. Vic and Adam look at each other and hope they are right. I then say “I hope so I love him and I really don’t want to lose him but he is so angry and he won’t talk to me I can’t keep doing this”. I then get up and tell them goodbye and leave to go to the Mill. 

Aaron was angry and he needed a drink so he got a taxi and headed to Barwest. He kept drinking and he was so angry why couldn’t people just leave him alone. While he was drinking he heard his name be called and he didn’t recognize the person but there was something familiar about him. Then the guy said his name was Flynn and he realized that it was the guy that was around when Jackson was alive. So instead of going back home he stayed and talked to him it was good to talk to someone and it distracted him from Rob but thinking about Rob he started missing him and felt guilty for lashing out at him he loved him but he was terrified about his and Robs relationship it was so intense and he didn’t want anything to Rob and he hoped it wasn’t too late. He kept drinking and he was drunk and then he realized that it was quite late so he went off to find a hotel. He needed to sleep it off and then talk to Rob and make things right with them as he wanted a future with him.

The next morning he woke up confused and didn’t know where he was and he started to remember Barwest and the drinking and then he looked around and realized he was in a hotel and then he started to worry. He got dressed and then some memories started coming back to him, he remembered he had met someone and he remembered talking but he couldn’t remember anything else. His heart aches for Rob and he wondered whether he would talk to him and then he was about to leave the hotel when his phone went off he was hoping it was Rob but he opened the text and he felt sick and he started to cry. It was a text from Flynn it said “hey, thank for last night it was nice seeing you and we were amazing but I know it was a one off I hope you make amends with Rob as that’s all you talked about last night see you Flynn”. I read the text and started to cry and I deleted the text and didn’t text back and left the hotel and tried to forget. I arrive at the Mill and knock on the door I wait and then the door opens and I smile and say “Rob I am so sorry I feel awful I love you so much and I got scared but I should of talked to you instead of storming out and I want to be with you please tell me it’s not too late”. He smiles and say “I love you too and I accept your apology” he then leans over and kisses me and he say “I missed you” I then reply “I missed you too” and pulls him into a hug. 

Couple of days had gone by and me and Aaron seemed to be doing ok he was staying with me at the Mill. We were enjoying each others company again and he seemed to be ok again. We had talked and he had told me that he was terrified of losing me and that he had got scared of committing to me but after he stormed off he had realized he was wrong and we needed to talk so we did. I was happy again and the scrapyard was doing well and they were really busy. He had also apologized to Vic and Adam so we were hanging out again. Because of his fears about commitment I didn’t want another argument so I had decided not to ask him to move in or ask him to marry me. Vic knows and kept telling me to just do it I realized that she was right. Then he started being distant again and he looked guilty and I got this bad feeling. Days went by and he still wasn’t talking and shutting out everyone again so I had enough. I confronted him and said “have I done something wrong” I reach out but he pulls away. He starts to cry and says “I can’t do this anymore I am so sorry Rob it was a mistake I was hurting and was scared and he was just there but you are everything to me Rob I love you so much and I want a future with you”. I look at him and say “I don’t understand what are you trying to tell me?” He looks straight at me and says “the time when I stormed out of the pub I went to Barwest and got drunk. I got talking to someone who I knew from before and the next morning I woke up in a hotel room. I couldn’t remember anything and then I got a text from Flynn and then I remember it had came back to me I am so sorry Rob I slept with him but it was a mistake I love you”. The words sink in and I start to cry and then say “this isn’t happening you slept with him, this is crazy everyone was worried that I was going to cheat oh my god I can’t do this” and he tries to comfort me but I can’t so I leave him with tears running down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

I arrive back at the Mill and slam the door I am still crying and I sink to the floor and put my arms around me and keep crying. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and I hear Vic's voice “Rob you there, I wanted to make sure you were ok”. I sigh and open the door and then go over to the sofa and sits down. I look up and Vic and Adam can see my blotchy face and know that I have been crying. She comes to my side and says “what happened? Did you talk to Aaron?” Adam then says “come on mate you guys will work this out your meant for each other”. I cry even louder and say “I found him but it’s over we can’t come back from this. I am sorry but I can’t be with someone who I don’t trust”. Vic and Adam look shocked and look at each other. Vic says “Robert what happened?” I wipe my tears and reply “he slept with someone else I have lost him”. Vic and Adam gasp and says “no this can’t be true Aaron loves you”. I then sigh and say “when he stormed out and he went out and got talking to someone he knew and was drinking and the next morning he woke up at a hotel”. Vic gasps and say “you love each other and you can work this out”. Adam says “yes come on mate you are hurting but you can work this out”. I reply “I just can’t, he slept with someone else and he knew him I can’t trust him and he couldn’t to talk to me but he could talk to Flynn”. At the name Adam and Vic look at each other and go quiet and then Vic says “I am so sorry Robert, we know Flynn he was a guy that Aaron hung out when Jackson was around but nothing happened as he went back to Jackson”. I gasp and say “I need some alone time” and I get up and leave. 

Adam and Vic looking for Aaron suddenly Vic spots him by the bridge and they approach him. He looks upset and has been crying as his eyes are puffy and red. I then hear footsteps and look up to expect Rob but it’s Adam and Vic coming towards me. Adam get pulls me into a hug and then says “mate, why did you do it?” I say “I don know, I love Rob you know how much. I just got scared of committing and I felt guilt as I hadn’t thought about Jackson and I lashed out at him. I blamed him and then I got drunk and started talking to Flynn and I felt better. Oh my god what have I done?” I sink to my knees and look up and ask “have you seen him?, Is he ok? Has he said anything?” Adam hugs me and then says “I am sorry mate he says its over”. Vic then says “you need to talk to him before it’s too late”. I then say “he is just hurting he doesn’t mean it I can’t lose him”. Vic and Adam look at me as I get up and say “go and find him and apologize”. I nod my head and then leave Vic and Adam. 

I was at the cricket pavilion and I was crying. I couldn’t believe this was happening after Vic and Adam had confirmed that Aaron had knew the guy I just couldn’t stop crying. I reached into my pocket and revealed the rings, I wanted a future with him, I had never felt this way before and now it was over and what about the scrapyard I can’t be around him I missed him so much and I was still crying. I then heard footsteps and quickly put the rings back into my pocket. I then say “Vic please leave me alone I really don’t want to talk”. I look around and see Aaron. I really don’t want to see him I am not ready to do this. I get up and leave but then he grabs me and says “Rob please talk to me I love you, I need you, we can work this out we can’t be over”. I start to cry and reply “I love you too Aaron this is breaking me but I need some time please Aaron let me go”. He then says “no please Rob we can’t work this out we have to be together it was one stupid mistake I was drunk please don’t leave me” I then say “Aaron please I need some time you knew him I am so sorry but I can’t be with someone I can’t trust it’s over”. With those words he lets go and I walk away and I can hear him crying but I keep walking I need to go. He is still crying and say “please I can’t do this without you” and puts his arms around himself and cries.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of months since Aaron had slept with Flynn. After we had split up everyone was shocked only Adam and Vic knew why. I was still hurting but I still loved him so I still did the finances for the scrapyard but I gave Adam the books as it hurt too much to be around him and I threw myself into the business Home James Haulage I secured Brandon another big client. He was openly gay and he was nice but I wasn’t interested he flirted with me so I told him that I was flattered but I wasn’t interested so if he signed it would be business. He agreed and signed the contract. I spent most of my time at the Mill, Home farm offices and the Woolpack. I had made a friend in Finn we had so much in common and I liked hanging out with him and his partner Steve. I was also reconnecting with Andy, Jack, Sarah and Debbie. I was also getting to know Vic and Diane again it was nice to being with family. I missed Aaron but I wasn’t ready after I had secured Brandon I told Finn and Steve and they were excited and invited me for a drink at the Woolpack I accepted but then Steve had a phone call a family member he had to go he kissed Finn and said “I wlll ring you later have a pint on me” and gave Finn the money. We said goodbye and went towards the Woolpack and opened the doors. All eyes turned towards us I go and sit down at the booth while Finn goes to the bar and gets us 2 pints. Chas scoffs when she sees me but Finn gets the drinks and sets it on the table. I drink my pint and me and Finn are talking and catching up. I look over to the booth and see Andy, Debbie and the children I smile and they smile back. 

I then hear the door open and my heart stops there is Aaron he has someone with him I look away and I look at Finn, Finn then puts his hand on mine and mouths “sorry”. Then suddenly I see Finn and Aaron was there and went for Finn and screams “how could you?” Finn then gets up and looks confused and is about to answer when I say “what the hell Aaron?, Calm down Finn has done nothing wrong so calm down”. Then Adam and Vic had come over. I look around and see Chas, Paddy and all the Dingles were all watching. I sigh and then he say “you are with him aren’t you”. I say “are you kidding me right now. No he is with Steve, we are just having a drink. And if I was with someone else that is none of your business. So back off”. I go over to Finn and say “hey mate are you ok?” he replies “yes I am fine I am going to go. See if Steve has finished with his sister yet I will see you again soon” and gets up and leaves. Vic and Adam say “what the hell was that about”. Aaron holds his head in his hands and I say “this has to stop Aaron the other day you lashed out a new client I nearly lost him because you nearly beat him up and all we were doing was talking and now Finn who is just a mate and he is with someone. Sort yourself out Aaron. I walk away and go towards the door. 

At this point he is about to say something when the guy who he had brought back with him says “well are we going?” he then shakes his head and say “no sorry not in the mood anymore”. The guy looks shocked and looks between me and Aaron and say “too much drama I am so out of here”. Then he comes over and grabs my arm and say “please Rob I love you, I miss you and I need you”. I try to pull away from him and say “don’t do this it’s over”. He then say “is there someone else” and I scoff and reply “no there isn’t someone else but you are doing fine I mean I had what’s his name”. He then say “please Rob don’t, I don’t get names it’s too personal”. I shake my head and says “well I have work tomorrow so I am going to go”. But he holds on tighter and then says “please Rob I have given you space and time I love you and I can’t do this without you the guys they mean nothing”. He has tears in his eyes and I say “Aaron please it’s over I can’t be with someone who I can’t trust let me go”. He then say “it won’t happen again it was a mistake please we can work this out”. Adam then says “come on mate let him go” and Vic says “come on Aaron let him go”. He then says “no I can’t I can’t do this without him I need him” and he sinks to his knees. Suddenly Chas says “he isn’t worth it love let him go” but he hasn’t let go. He looks at me and I say “please Aaron it’s over I can’t trust you we can still be mates” then Chas say “what’s that supposed to mean?” he then says “just leave it mum” but Chas says “no I want to know”. I sigh and say “its not my story to tell” Cain then pipes up “what you on about Sugden?” I say “if Aaron wanted you to know he would of told you”. Cain then looks at him and say “what are we missing is it why you guys broke up because we just all thought that you drifted apart”. He then ignores them and just stared. I have had enough and I shout “you want to know why we broke up we didn’t drift apart if anything we grew more closer or so I thought. Aaron slept with someone else because instead of talking to me he stormed out and went to Barwest and got drunk. Ironic ain’t it everyone was warning him to be careful around me but no-one warned me about him breaking my heart”. At this he gasps and I say “so yes I ended things as I can’t trust him and he knew the guy Flynn apparently they knew each other when Jackson was alive”. At this all the Dingles gasp and he looks down to the ground. Chas then says “no he wouldn’t he loves you Rob Aaron tell them it isn’t true”. Moira then says “Aaron is it true?” he doesn’t answer and looks around at his family. I say “well believe what you want but I can’t do this anymore it is killing me so I am going back to London”. At this he say “going to Connor are you?” At this Vic gasps and say “no Robert please this is your home”. I then say “and just for the record no I am going to London to get with Connor but I am going to visit James and his partner”. I then look around and say “I am sorry I am done” and I have tears in my eyes and I quickly run from the pub. Vic and Adam start to follow me and then Vic says “please don’t let me lose him” Diane and Andy reply “we won’t he just needs to calm down”. They nod their heads and leave the pub. 

At this Aaron cries and runs into the backroom. The Dingles and Paddy follow and Aaron says “I can’t believe he is going back to London and I bet you that Connor will be around how am I supposed to work things out if he leaves”. Paddy and Chas scoff and Chas says “what the hell Aaron?, Why, you love him, you were happy and the last couple of months we blamed him and we were mean to him and you didn’t set us straight”. He then say “I don’t know I just wanted to forget and go back to Rob”. Cain then says “ok but what about the last couple of months you have been hooking up with some guys what’s that about if you love him why aren’t you trying to win him back and gaining his trust back”. He sighs and say “because it’s too hard to be round him and he never comes to the scrapyard and he is always with Finn and Steve, or with Andy and Debbie and the children or Diane or at the Mill or at Home Farm”. He then say “he can’t go I need to talk to him and apologize again I love him” and runs out of the doors and leave the pub.


	12. Chapter 12

I arrive at the Mill and knock on the door and he opens it and I blurt out “please can we talk?” he replies “there is nothing to talk about”. I reply “please Rob” he then moves and I go inside and he closes the door. I then say “Rob I am so sorry for hitting Finn I was just jealous you were spending so much time with him and I am sorry for what I said about Connor and I am truly sorry for these last couple of months. I love you so much Rob please don’t go to London we can’t work us out if you leave please I need you”. He replies “this is what’s best for everyone I love you Aaron so much but it hurts I can’t be around this village anymore its just for a while I will be back I promise you Aaron”. He then say “but you have had time Rob please tell me what I need to do I will do anything please can we try to be mates I can’t do this anymore I need you it’s killing me too”. I am about to reply when he falls to the ground. He screams and rushes over to my side and says “Aaron please wake up I love you I can’t lose you” he then looks down and notices red staining on my t shirt and then says “NO, PLEASE GOD NO” I lifts his t shirt up and notices a deep cut. I then grab my phone and rings 999 and say “ambulance please, the Mill, Emmerdale, hurry the patient is unconscious and he has a deep cut looks to be infected”. I hang up and holds his hand and say “please Aaron hang in there the ambulance is on its way”. I then hears sirens and then 2 paramedics come rushing through the door and they start saying things like “looks like septicemia, need to get hospital straight away and asks his name”. I reply “his name is Aaron and I am Robert his partner” I grab his hand and they say “so your coming” I nod my head and grab my wallet, keys and phone and follow them out of the door and locks up and goes in the ambulance. 

An hour had gone past I was in a daze and then the doctor comes over and say “Aaron Livesy's family” I smile and say “I am his partner how is he”. The doctor comes over and say “he has blood poisoning which has developed into septicemia we have put him on antibiotics and he has woken up and he has been talking but is still a bit confused”. I then nod and go over to the room where he was. He is pale, he has a drip and has needles I am shocked at how pale he looks and I go over to him and I say “alright, how are you feeling?” and I grab his hand and he replies “a bit better but it all fuzzy, I remember fighting with Finn, I remember coming to the Mill to talk to you and oh god did I drink too much?” I try to stay calm but I say “are you kidding me right now, no Aaron you didn’t drink too much, you passed out on me due to blood poisoning septicemia, you are cutting again, why Aaron, why didn’t you talk to me, I love you so much Aaron, please you nearly died I could of lost you” I have tears in my eyes and he say “I am so sorry for worrying you I didn’t know how deep it was I love you too Rob”. I say “Aaron why?, This isn’t about us in the ambulance you said it was to do with Gordon”. At this he turns away and say “don’t mention him please”. I go over and sit on the bed I take his hand and say “please Aaron what about him you can tell me anything we might not be together but I still care for you what happened?” He looks up at me and say “I cant, sorry, you will look at me differently I love you Rob please don’t leave”. I reply “I am not going anywhere I love you Aaron but bottling this up its killing you so please just tell me what did he do?” he stares and then sighs and says “Rob please, you think talking is going to help, nothing is going to help I just want to forget it ever happened Gordon raped me” and he cries. I just want to hold him as he keeps saying “he wants to forget”. I freeze and I then say “oh my god Aaron I am so sorry”. Aaron then starts to tell me about the abuse what Gordon did from the age 8 to the age of 14 when he just felt trapped and cornered and finally snapped but instead ending up hitting Sandra. Gordon said that he did it because he needed to be put him back in line and then Aaron said that’s why he refused his sexuality as he thought that Gordon had made him gay. I felt sick this is was his dad he was supposed to protect him not hurt him. 

After a while I realize he has stopped crying I then say “why didn’t you tell anyone Sandra, Chas or anyone?” he shrugs and says “because I was scared Gordon kept telling me that no one would believe me I was a troubled kid and I was always getting into trouble”. He then looks up at me and says “I swear Rob I am not lying, I am not making this up you believe me don’t you”. I look at him and say “of course I do I believe you and it doesn’t change the way I feel about you, you are still amazing and so brave and so beautiful”. He then looks at me and say “thank you Rob I am glad you are here but Rob you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone else especially my mum she couldn’t cope”. I then grab his hand and say “please Aaron you need to tell your mum she has a right to know she is worried about you they all are they love you and they will believe you”. He then starts to turn away and shakes his head and say “please Rob you know it’s enough please you can’t tell anyone else I can’t handle people knowing” he starts to cry again and I take him in my arms and say “ok Aaron I promise I won’t tell anyone it’s going to be ok I love you”. He then say “thank you I love you too” I hold him for a bit longer. Then suddenly the nurse comes in and says “sorry to interrupt but I need to do your obs so your partner will have to wait outside”. He looks at me and smiles and I say “I will be just outside” I get up from the bed and reach down and give him a kiss he seems shocked but kisses me back and I then pull away and walks out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

I had got myself a coffee and was on my way back to Aaron’s room. The nurse was coming out and she say “you can go back in he seems to be much better the antibiotics are working”. I nod my head and open the door and he does look much better and he is sitting up. He sees me and smiles and then say “so you are my partner are you”. I say “yes sorry it was the only way as I am still your power of attorney and if I had told them then they would of rung Paddy and Chas”. He looks down and looks disappointed I grab his hand and squeeze and he then say “so what the story?” I sigh and say “I don’t know but everyone would of seen the ambulance I have already had dozens of missed calls from everyone”. He then looks at me and say “did you ring anyone back if so what did you tell them?” I then say “no Aaron I was more worried about you” at this he smiles and says “ok well I had too much to drink and passed out”. I look at him and say “ok well I better be going I was supposed to be meeting Vic, Andy and Debbie”. He looks sad and grabs my hand and says “please Rob stay I don’t want to be alone”. I say “Aaron I don’t think that would be a good idea” he then looks sad and pleads “please Rob I really don’t want to be alone”. I say “ok I will go and speak to the staff” he smiles and I go to find the staff. A few minutes later I come back in and I say “I can stay” he gives me the biggest smile and he pulls me into a hug and say “thanks Rob”. I then go over to the chair and sit down and he then says “Rob are you really leaving this is your home everyone loves you”. I say “no I am going nowhere I am staying don’t worry you look tired get some sleep I will be here when you wake up”. He smiles and settles down on the bed and falls asleep. I settle down in the chair I then remember the missed calls so I quickly send a text to Vic, Diane, Andy, Debbie, Chas, Paddy, Adam and Cain to let them know that me and Aaron are fine and will speak tomorrow I then fall asleep. 

A while later I am holding Aaron’s hand and I then feel him pull away and I hear him scream “please no please no more I will be good please not again”. I open my eyes and realize that Aaron is having a nightmare he is thrashing about and whimpering. It breaks my heart to see him like this I then go a bit closer and say “Aaron it’s Rob you are safe” I gently touch his hand and keep saying that he is safe. Suddenly he opens his eyes and say “oh my god Rob did I hurt you and did I wake you up” he just keeps saying “sorry” and he is now crying. I touch his arm again and say “no you didn’t hurt me and yes but it’s ok, I am here Aaron and are you in pain?” he shakes his head and I then say “can you go back to sleep?”. He sighs and shakes his head and then he says in a quiet voice “please Rob can you hold me and lay with me I feel safe with you please” I hesitate and then move closer to the bed and get up onto the bed and he moves up so I can lay down with him. I then say “you are safe Aaron now go back to sleep”. At this he moves even closer and cuddles into me and I automatically put my arms around him and he falls asleep and says “thanks I love you Rob so much” I then watch him and think back to when I came back to the village and when I first met Aaron and we went to Barwest and how comfortable I was with him and how easy he was to talk to and us staying the night at Home Farm. How did things get so messed up I sigh and look at him he is still asleep and he is still so beautiful. I can’t believe it’s been 3 months since I ended our relationship and then I think back to me wanting to purpose and move in together I start to cry and then I close my eyes and finally fall asleep in each other arms. 

As the sun comes through the window I realize it’s morning I wake up and look around and realize I am not at home. I then feel a body next to me and then I remember everything that had happened with me and Aaron and what he had told me. I have tears in my eyes but wipe them away I need to be strong. I then remember my phone and lean over to my jacket and grab my phone. I see there are a number of missed calls again. I huff and then write a text to Vic, Adam, Diane, Andy, Debbie, Cain, Chas and Paddy and say “hi it’s Robert me and Aaron are fine we are at the hospital he is ok just had too much to drink we will be back today” I press send and then sigh and put my phone back in my jacket. I then look at Aaron and he is awake and he say “thanks for staying and for laying with me”. I smile and say “its fine the search party should be arriving soon”. I laugh and he laughs and say “what are you on about”. I then say “I had dozens of missed calls from Vic, Diane, Andy, Debbie, Chas, Paddy and even Cain so I sent them a text”. He raises his eyebrow and then looks worried and I say “yes no one is more surprised then me and I just said that you had too much to drink and will be home today”. He then say “thanks I appreciate all this I missed sleeping next to you, I love you Rob, I need you and it’s not been the same without you”. I can see it in his eyes he leans over and is about to kiss me when I turn away. I then say “I cant Aaron this doesn’t change anything I am sorry but I still can’t trust you” he starts to cry and say “I knew it what I told you it changes how you see me doesn’t it you don’t see me like that anymore you don’t want me anymore I have lost you haven’t I”. I then say “god Aaron I love you I want you I always will but you have some stuff to work through I will be there for you but in the middle of this it wouldn’t be fair on you I am sorry Aaron”. He then looks at me and I say “look I am not going anywhere I will be here for you but I really you should tell your mum she deserves to know she knows there is something wrong and she is not going to give up”. He then looks panicked and say “please don’t tell her or anyone else you promised, I will be ok and I will see a counselor about the cutting please”. I sigh and say “ok I promise”. I then check my phone and have reminder I have a meeting soon. I also have a text from Chas saying she will pick us up. I sigh and he say “what’s wrong?” I reply “your mum says she wants to pick us up but I have to go I have a meeting soon”. He looks sad and say “go Rob thanks for being here I will be ok”. I hesitate and he smiles and I grab my stuff and leave the room.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of months since Aaron had told me what Gordon had done. He had got released from hospital that day we started hanging out again and we were friends and even though we weren’t back together he stayed at mine to keep him calm and to handle when he had the nightmares and the freaking out episodes as people didn’t ask as many questions which he liked. I liked hanging out with him and I liked being there for him. After about a month Chas knew something was wrong so decided to take Aaron out for a day and decided to go to the beach which he hadn’t done since he was 7 they had a wonderful day together and then when they got back to the Woolpack Chas asked what he wanted for tea and Chas mentioned fish and chips and Aaron broke down and cried and told her everything. After she had been told she was in shock and she contacted me and met me at Home Farm she demanded to know how long I knew and I replied “since the incident at the Woolpack when he hit Finn and when I supposed to be going back to London we talked and then he passed out and then we went to the hospital he had blood poisoning septicemia he was cutting again I still love him Chas but seeing him so small, scared and terrified I couldn’t leave so here I am he is staying with me but we aren’t back together I sleep in the same bed for comfort to keep him safe from nightmares and he sees a therapist and he talks and takes breaths instead of cutting”. She stares and say “you should of told me or anyone you shouldn’t of had to deal with this on your own”. I smile and say “he didn’t want anyone else to know and I love him Chas I wanted to spend the rest of life with him but just because we aren’t together anymore doesn’t mean I stopped caring” at this I reach into my pocket where the rings are still there. I then say “where is he?” she then shrugs and say “don’t know he told me and then I hugged him and then he ran off he said something about going somewhere to think and left”. I smile and say “I will go and find him in the meantime get everyone to the pub call a family meeting I have a feeling that he will tell everyone now”. Chas looks confused and I say “just go I will text you” she nods and leaves. 

I find him at the bridge and he is just staring again. I say “Aaron how are you?” I go over to him and I pull him into my arms and he then say “I didn’t mean to tell her but then when she said fish and chips I just cried and then I told her everything”. I say “hey it’s ok she believed you and so will everyone else”. He looks up and say “how did you know?” I smile and say “I know you Aaron I know you better than anyone your ready aren’t you?” he leans into me and I pull him in close and replies “yes will you come with me and then to the family meeting which I know mum would of organised with your instructions” I laugh and say “I know you as well thanks Rob”. I grab his hand and we go over to my car and we drive to the police station where he finally tells them what Gordon did and give a statement. When we arrive at the Woolpack Aaron is quiet and I put my hand on his hand and say “it will be ok we will get through this together”. He smiles and we get out of car and push the doors open to the Woolpack and they are all waiting for us. I feel him stiffen and I squeeze his hand and I say “lets go”. I lead him to the front of the room and I say “thanks for coming you are probably wondering why we called this meeting well me and Aaron have been at the police station Aaron made a statement” I stop and look at him and he say “I made a statement what Gordon did to me I am so sorry Mum”. At this Chas runs over and pulls him into her arms and is crying and say “I am so sorry I would of never left you with him he is going to pay”. I say “the real reason Aaron has been staying with me is because when he was admitted to the hospital he was cutting again and he suffered from blood poisoning septicemia” at this everyone gasps and Cain say “why Aaron you should of come to us your family” he then says “I couldn’t I didn’t want anyone to know I just wanted to block it out and pretend it never happened I didn’t want to tell Rob but he was just so caring and being there for me so I blurted it out” Zak says “what did you blurt out son?” he starts to cry and I come over and grab his hand and say “its ok they have to know and they will believe you, you’re their family and they love you” he then smiles and says “the reason I went to the police is because I reported Gordon he raped me and I couldn’t do it anymore I saw him when I was out drinking and it was too much and that’s when I started cutting it made it better. But I see a counselor and I am working through it with Robs help that is why I have stayed with him, he keeps me controlled and handles me when I have the nightmares and panic attacks”. At this there are gasps from everyone and then they all come over to hug us and they all say “we will be there for you Gordon will pay for what his done”.

After Aaron’s statement the police needed witnesses so I tried looking for Sandra Aaron’s step mum and his sister Olivia. The police tried to find her but it was like she disappeared I was being there for him and I could see he was worried and getting stressed and he was lashing out at Adam. I rang Clive and told him what I knew he told me give him a couple of hours and see what he could dig up. A couple of hours passed then around tea time I had a phone call it was Clive telling me that he had found her and the reason they couldn’t find her was because her name was Sandra and Olivia Flaherty. I wrote it down and smiled and told Clive thanks and I would be in touch soon about London. I then noticed that Aaron was there and he quickly turned and went towards the door. I grab him and say “Aaron, wait it isn’t what you think, please Aaron just listen” he nods and then I say “I am staying I am not going to London it’s about my place in London Clive is selling it and he also found Sandra and Olivia” I hold the piece of paper up and say “do you fancy a road trip?” he smiles and say “yes I do, sorry I need you, I love you Rob so much and I couldn’t get through this without you if you did go back to London”. I smile and say “I know I love you too more than you know but I am not going anywhere I am staying now let’s go” and grab his hand and go towards my car and make out way to Sandra’s house. 

When we arrive at Sandra’s house I can feel him getting nervous and he starts tapping his feet. I give his hand a squeeze and smile and we both get out of the door. I then knock and we hear a girls voice and she opens the door and then he freezes and mouths “I cant do this”. I then say “hello Olivia is Sandra in” she looks shocked and then shouts “mum it’s for you” a woman comes out and he finally steps out and say “hello Sandra can we come in?” Olivia looks from Sandra to me and him but Sandra steps aside and we go into the living room. Once in the living room Sandra then say “what are you doing here Aaron? It’s been a long time” I stand next to him and say “you two need to talk” she looks shocked and say “and who the hell are you?” I think “that’s a good question am I his boyfriend, partner or friend what the hell am I supposed to say” I then say “Aaron’s friend Robert Sugden nice to meet you” she smiles and then turns to Aaron and say “Olivia this is your brother Aaron he is Gordon and Chas's son” at his name I see him and Sandra tense up. I then say “well Olivia we will just go to the kitchen to make a cuppa I am gasping for a drink” Sandra mouths “thank you” and I lead Olivia into the kitchen. We prepare the drinks and she starts asking all these questions about her dad. I just continue finishing of these drinks. Olivia then asks how long Aaron and I had been friends and where do we live and then we hear a noise. Olivia runs in and sees Sandra crying I follow behind her and I go over to Aaron I pull him into my arms and I hold him. Aaron then says sorry and gives Sandra’s detective Wise's card who is dealing with Aaron’s case. We then leave when we get outside we both get into the car and drive home. 

When we arrive at the Mill we got out of the car and I unlock the door and we both went inside. I then sat down on the sofa and he came over and sat down and I waited. I then said “what happened Aaron you are shaking? Why did Sandra throw the cup?” he looks at me and say “its just hard talking about it and because I asked her a hard question”. I reach over and garb his hand and say “ok and what was the question” he sighs and he say “why she left Gordon and why the hell she changed her name?” I say “I can answer that” he then looks shocked and I take a deep breath and say “she was scared for Olivia or Liv as her friends call her and herself she was scared of Gordon”. At this he say “what, how did you find out?” I say “Clive found out when investigating her there were a few neighbour reports about hearing shouting and seeing bruises on Sandra so I informed detective Wise and he following up and I also told him where to find Sandra”. At this he sighs and say “so it could be over soon” he then pulls me into his arms and then say “thank you, why did you tell Sandra and Liv that you were my friend”. I knew this question was coming and I say “because that’s what we are plus I had only just met them what would you say we were” he shuffles and sighs and say “ex boyfriends but friends now or if you would get deep then the love of my life I love you Rob so much” and I feel him lean in and I say “Aaron wait we can’t I am sorry but it’s not fair you have the trial coming up and you need to focus on that”. He then looks and says “please Rob I am sorry just let me hold you I have missed you”. I then nod my head and hold him back and whispers “I have missed you too”. I then say “look it’s getting late you should get back to the pub Chas will be worried” he then let’s go and say “yes you are right thanks again and see you around” and rushes off out of the door. I then sigh and go up bed. 

When Aaron arrives back at the pub he goes into the kitchen and Chas come through to the bar and see him and she says “well how did it go?” I reply “yes Rob found her and we visited her and I told her while Rob occupied Liv and then I gave her detective Wise card and then we went back to Rob's place”. She then looks and say “that’s good then is she going to speak?” I shrug my shoulders and say “don’t know I kind of had a go at her I just got so angry I mean she changed her name and ran” she gasps and she says “well when you asked her what did she say?” I reply “she didn’t she threw a cup but then when we got to Mill Rob had said while they were investigating Sandra there were police reports and reports from neighbours about shouting and stuff so Rob gave detective Wise a call and he is going to chase it up Rob has been amazing throughout this and I am so grateful” she then says “but”. I then say “we are getting on and I kind of leaned in to kiss him and it felt like he wanted it too but he said we couldn’t as I had trial to focus on and it wasn’t fair on me”. I then sit down and say “its just so frustrating I still love him mum and it hurts being his mate I want more”. She then says “oh love just be patient he loves you and he will wait I mean he has plenty of offers and hasn’t been interested in any of them according to Jimmy even Connor has been in touch with him asking to come back to London”. At this I sigh and say “I know he won’t go back to London will he? I am tired I am going to go to bed”. I am getting into bed when I have text and it's Rob saying “hi Aaron I am sorry about earlier I still want to hang out but nothing can happen it wouldn’t be fair on you I love you Aaron and I am here for you always xxxxxxx”. I write back “Rob I am sorry too I just miss you so much I love you too but I will wait until you are ready I don’t want to lose you so if I have to be your mate then I would love to hang out and thanks again for finding Sandra and Liv good night Rob xxxxxxx”. I then smile and fall asleep thinking that I will get him back I will wait as long as it takes.


	15. Chapter 15

Couple of months had gone by and Gordon had come to the Woolpack and threatened us but he hadn’t won he tried to scare us but we were still testifying. During the trial Liv and Sandra showed up and Sandra made a statement about what she had witnessed and had happened and why she had changed her name. Liv was hanging out with me and Aaron a lot and we told them I was an ex boyfriend of Aaron but we weren’t together anymore. Liv was disappointed and a bit angry. I was there for Aaron but it was getting harder again so I threw myself into work. I had made a good number of deals and I was on way to celebrate when I saw Liv she was acting weird I was about to call her name when my heart stopped she was with Gordon. I decided to take footage and try to get closer and I videoed them I could hear Liv she was shouting that “she hadn’t found anything out and that Gordon needed to be patient” but Gordon remained stern and said “that Robert was the best bet as he left London so he has a shady past but he would keep digging”. She sighed and said they seem like nice people Robert and Aaron were treating me like family. Gordon huffed and said no I am your only family just keep hanging out with them and I will keep digging. I kept watching and Gordon drove off. I decided on a plan and made myself known and I said “so Liv you have explaining to do”. She jumped and then said “Rob I can explain”. I then answered “I am waiting” she then says “look he is my dad but I realised he is using me to get away with what he did to Aaron”. I then say “well you can make it up to me and Aaron by helping me with my plan”. She then says “what did you have in mind?” I answer “well we need to record him saying it and I feel that if you confronted him enough he would slip up so you in?” she smiles and says “yes I am”. She then presses record on her mobile and then says “so Rob what’s the deal with you and Aaron I mean you love each other so why aren’t you together”. I sigh and say “well Liv I still love him I think I always will but I still can’t trust him completely and he hurt me so much I can’t go through that again and also he has trial coming up it wouldn’t be fair on him to start something but I do want him back I will wait it’s only time”. She smiles and says “well for what it worth I think you are both idiots you love each other anyone can see that but I understand about the trust and not being hurt again but just you know he loves you and so do I you and Aaron have made me feel welcome and part of the family”. I then say “aw Liv I love him too and I love you too we are family whether we are together or not”. She smiles and stops recording and then says “lets go mum will be wondering where I am”. I smile and says “yes I will drive you back”. 

When we arrive at the Woolpack we both get out and the doors fling open and Sandra is there and says “where the hell have you been?” she then says “sorry was looking around and got lost and then Rob found me and brought me back”. Sandra says “ok thanks Rob for bringing her back” she says “yes thanks Rob and I will speak to you soon” she winks and I smile and I say “yes I will be in touch it will have to be soon”. Aaron then looks at us both and looks confused. Sandra says “well we are going to go we will see you at the trial”. Sandra and Liv leave and then Aaron then turns around and grabs me and say “so what the hell was that about or what the hell are you up to with Liv?” I then say “what are you on about Aaron?” he looks at me and says “I know when you are lying and Liv she winked at you she wasn’t just looking around was she”. I shuffle and sigh and say “Aaron please just leave it I promise you it’s not bad and illegal but I can’t tell you please trust me”. At this he sighs and says “ok I won’t go on but I don’t like it” I smile and says “well I have to go I have some paperwork to finish” and I start to walk towards the door and then I feel him behind me and he says “wait Rob so when will I see you and are we going to the trial together?” I turn around and say “soon Aaron I have a big client meeting and yes I will meet you there I don’t know which day I am on stand I will let you know ok” he then shuffles his feet and says “ok I understand speak soon”. I then go towards my car and drive off to Home Farm I need to do this paperwork. When I arrive at Home Farm I am shocked to see how many messages I have got I press play. “hi Robert it’s Simon I have looked over your contract and I am happy to sign speak soon bye” then “hi Robbie where the hell are you I thought you were coming home just please call me I miss you” “hi Robert are you ok I haven’t heard from you I am worried what do you want to do about London please call me”. I sigh and then dial James number and it rings and he says “Robert what the hell is going on? I have been so worried I was about to come down there is everything ok”. I laugh and says “sorry it’s been crazy with supporting Aaron, work and finding Liv she is a handful”. He then says “what you are back with Aaron and who the hell is Liv”. I sigh and say “sorry I am not with it, clip notes version no me and Aaron aren’t back together, he confided me his father raped him, I have been helping him with telling his family you know the Dingles they are a close knit family, he then told the police and made a statement and Liv is his long lost sister that Clive found to help with the trial”. He then gasps and say “oh my god that is crazy and what about London”. I say “sorry not happening can’t leave Aaron and I am speaking at trial I love him James he needs me plus I have the business and the Mill so I suppose I should just sell it as I am not returning anytime soon and if I do I can just buy another property so can you let Clive know as I haven’t been able to get through to him”. He says “ok will do what about Connor?” I sigh and groan and say “what about him just tell him I am not coming back” he laughs and says “ok will do” I then say “well I have paperwork to finish then I need sleep as I am absolutely exhausted”. He then say “bye Robert speak soon”. I then turn to the paperwork and check my emails and see that Simon has signed the contract and sent it over. I sigh and then head upstairs to bed I get undressed and get into the bed and fall asleep. After a while I roll over and I feel a body next to mine and I open my eyes and I gasp there beside me is Aaron and I think “what the hell, when the hell did he get here, how did he get here, how the hell did he get in and when did he get undressed”. At this I reach over and touch him I can’t help it but as soon as I touch him he opens his eyes and says “hey sorry couldn’t sleep I remembered that you had paperwork to do so I got a cab and let myself in” I then say “Aaron how did you get in?” he then looks away and says “I used my key sorry”. I then smile and then says “stop apologising it’s ok Aaron just go back to sleep”. I then pull him into my arms and hold him and fall asleep too. 

It had been a week after I had caught Liv with Gordon the trial was going good. The Dingles were rallying around him and I had testified as I was the first person he had told and it was coming up for Gordon’s stuff. Liv had contacted him and agreed to meet him she was nervous but I kept reassuring her that I was going to be there with her. She walked over to the bridge and went over to Gordon he gave her a hug and said “have you found anything out?” she replied “no he seems like a good guy he owns shares in Home James Haulage, owns the Mill and also Home Farm and he hangs out with his family a lot like Debbie, Sarah, Jack, Andy, Diane and Vic”. Gordon says “same here my guy has been digging but the only thing I could find out is he used to live in London he used to have a ex fiancé called Chrissie and he has a lot of money”. She then starts to get angry and say “what money got to do with it”. He laughs and say “a lot I got some of the neighbours to not talk by giving them money they have no witnesses I need to discredit Robert I mean with his testimony they have a strong case”. She gasps and say “what do you mean you said there was no case I mean you didn’t do it”. He then says “of course not he needed to be disciplined as any father does he was out of control he could of hurt you and he hit Sandra he needed it”. She then screams and looks him in the eyes and says “oh my god Aaron was right you did it” and starts to walk away and he goes after her and say “look Liv he needed to be put back in line and he is love with his guy Robert Sugden I mean they could get married it’s just wrong”. She then pushes him away and grabs the necklace that Gordon had given her and throws at him and says “its not wrong what you did that is wrong no parent should hurt their child you are sick I want nothing more to do with you goodbye Gordon” and runs to find me. She rips open the door and I pull her into my arms and she is still crying and she hands over the phone and then says “I am so sorry Rob I can’t believe this I just want it to be over”. I say “thank you Liv and I know you are and it will be”. I then drive over to the Woolpack to drop Liv off and to see Aaron. As soon as we arrive she jumps out of the car and I see Aaron he comes over and I say “go and check on her she has just got a huge shock and she is hurting she needs her big brother I will speak to you soon”. Aaron goes back inside and I head over to the police station to hand Liv’s phone in as evidence for the trial tomorrow. After I have handed the phone over I am really tired so I head off to the Mill and get undressed and get into bed. 

I am about to drop off when I hear loud knocking on the door. I get some clothes on and head downstairs to open the door. When I open the door I am suddenly pushed towards the wall and Aaron is there and he say “how could you she my little sister she could have been hurt Rob what the hell were you thinking”. I then reply “she wanted to do it she wanted him to admit it to her I knew that if she confronted him and said nice stuff about me he would admit it and he did I am sorry but I was there I would never let anything happen to her I love her Aaron she is family”. He then looks shocked and then says “I don’t care Rob you shouldn’t of put her in that situation you are always trying to control everything” I then shouted back “she put herself in that situation I just made her switch sides I have gave the recording to the police and they will return the phone later Jason said he will pop it round to the pub”. He then says “fine whatever” I then say “wait Aaron I am really sorry if you don’t want me around then I will stay away good luck tomorrow”. He then leaves and doesn’t say anything. I then sigh and lock back up and go back to sleep. When I arrive back at the pub I see a police car and my heart stops and I rush inside. There is Jason he has brought Liv’s phone and telling her thanks and that she might need to give statement of everything that had happened between her and Gordon and she was agreeing. I then walk in and make my presence known by coughing and then Jason says “hello Aaron I assume you have heard due to the new evidence Liv will need to make a statement and she might need to take the stand”. I then reply “yes I heard have you brought back Liv’s phone”. Jason nods his head and says “well I will see myself out see you tomorrow stay strong and have faith you have a lot of people who love you and believe in you”. I smile and he leaves. Liv then comes over and says “where have you been” I then look away and say “nowhere” she then says “you went to see Rob tell me you didn’t have a go at him” I then say “look he shouldn’t of put you in danger and he did and at least I didn’t punch him like I wanted to”. She then grabs her phone and sighs and says “you’re an idiot he loves you so much and he loves me”. She then grabs her stuff and goes upstairs and slams the door. I sigh and goes upstairs to bed I need sleep as I have a busy day tomorrow I was supposed to be sleeping at Robs but I assume that he didn’t want me there now after shouting at him I get undressed and get into bed and try to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day I wake up and I feel guilty and wonder if Rob will turn up at the trial. I get dressed and go downstairs and there is Liv she scowls at me. Chas then says “what’s going on?” she then scoffs and says “oh Aaron being a idiot” I then tell “stop Liv he shouldn’t of done it you could have been hurt” she replies “how many more times it was my choice and I was working with him until Rob interfered and I switched sides so if you want to punch someone then punch me but don’t you have a go at Rob he doesn’t deserve it and now he won’t probably won’t even come today so well done Aaron”. Chas then says “what’s happened?” she says “I might have to testify today as I met up with Gordon and recorded him and he admitted it what he did to Aaron and Aaron here had a go at Rob and he hasn’t spoke to him since”. Chas says “he really admitted it to you so today it could be over” she smiles and says “yes he did he also said that Aaron was in love with this Robert and that he could get married and it was not right that’s when I lost it at him and I threw the necklace that he gave me and said goodbye”. Chas says “oh my god Aaron”. Chas looks at me and says “love where were you?, you zoned out for a minute and if your worried about Rob he will be there he loves you he will be there till the end”. She then says “when are you on robs side I thought you hated him”. Chas says “I didn’t hate him I just didn’t trust him and I didn’t think he was good enough for Aaron but he proved me wrong. I was stuck in the past but everyone else have moved on I mean Debbie lets him see Jack and Sarah and even Andy is talking to him again”. She smiles and say “we better be going”. We all stand up and go outside where Cain is waiting and we open the door and get in the car. Cain then says “I just dropped Rob, Moira, Vic and Adam off at court already”. Chas said “why Aaron didn’t want everyone there”. Cain answers “look sis I am just doing as I was told ok”. Liv then pipes up “by who Rob maybe”. Cain smiles and says “yes as a matter of fact”. We all become quiet as Cain drives us to court. When we arrive at the court I see everyone there and they give me a hug. I then see Rob and before I can do anything Liv is rushing past me and gives Rob a hug. Rob then says “good to see you too Liv” she then says “Rob have you heard anything” he replies and says “yes I have but I can’t tell you, sorry, you will find out now that’s why it’s earlier”. She shrugs and say “ok Rob I love you and I am sorry for getting you in trouble with Aaron he was just worried”. He then says “Liv it’s fine don’t worry and just tell the truth your not in any trouble ok I love you too”. I was watching Rob and Liv and I hear Vic behind me she says “he feels really bad about yesterday he was just trying to help he loves you Aaron so much and he loves Liv but you really hurt him yesterday he didn’t sleep at all between you and Connor ringing non stop it’s doing his head in”. I gasp and say “I know I didn’t mean it I was just worried and I lashed out”. Vic then says “you should be saying this to him not me”. Just then a woman comes and says “Aaron Livesy against Gordon Livesy” they are ready. Everyone goes in and I hang back I am not ready for this he is going to say it was my fault and twist everything. I look around and I see Rob he comes over to me and says “hey it will be OK Aaron he can’t talk his way out it he will get what’s coming to him” he smiles and grabs my hand and says “come on we will do it together”. As soon as he touches me I feel safe and know it will be OK I then say “Rob I am so sorry I love you so much I didn’t mean what I said”. He says “it’s OK I love you too and I am sorry too”. He then leans over and kisses me and I kiss him back and we then pull apart and he pulls me into the doors and we sit down. I am in a daze wondering why Rob kissed me I feel him holding my hand. I then hear the judge say “Mr Gordon Livesy due to new evidence admitted by Mr Robert Sugden and Miss Liv Flaherty the jury has reached a verdict so therefore you are found guilty of all charges against your son Aaron Livesy and you are sentenced to 18 years and you will receive your cancer treatment within the prison you are all dismissed thank you”. I hear everyone cheering and pulling me into a hug and everyone congratulating me. I am in shock and I suddenly just break down in my mums arms and she keeps repeating it over and over “it’s over”. 

Back at the Woolpack everyone was celebrating when Rob hands me some papers everyone goes quiet and waits. I look up at him and say “how, when, we weren’t together I don’t understand”. He laugh and say “you asked me so I did it just because we are not together anymore doesn’t mean I wouldn’t do it”. Chas then looks between us and says “is someone going to explain”. I am just shocked so Rob says “it’s Aaron’s new name we did the forms a while ago but he didn’t send them off so I did and here we are”. Cain says “ok so what you got married is he going to be a Sugden now because of so that’s quite quick”. At this I say “it would be Sugden Dingle as I am now a Dingle” he holds the papers up and everyone cheers and then Chas says “omg Aaron Dingle I love it welcome to the family more drinks”. Vic pipes up and say to me “Aaron did you just say Sugden Dingle if you married Rob have you thought it about it then”. I say “of course I did” I then need to change the subject so I ask Adam “how’s work been” Adam smiles and says “busy but all caught up Rob had a mate of his helping out Steve he loves it”. At this Rob comes over and says “yes he is loving it he has even quit his job at Hotten Garage so he is all yours if you want him as Finn would appreciate it and he already lives close”. Adam says “mate that is awesome and we both already know him”. I then glare and say “can we afford him and I will be back soon I don’t want to get his hopes up”. Rob says “no worries he can always work at the other scrapyard in Hotten run by Rick”. I then say “what, how do you know this Rick” he looks at me and says “through Lawrence when I lived in London I own some of the shares so I had to make frequent trips to Hotten”. We all gasp and then Adam says “you own another scrapyard since when”. He then says “since recently Lawrence has gone turned out he is gay and met up with his old boyfriend anyway he offered to me and I accepted I didn’t pay anything and I got Clive to check everything out and then signed”. I then say “why didn’t you tell me” he then says “I am sorry Aaron it was literally just recently I haven’t even seen the place yet and you had the trial to focus on”. I then say “anything else your keeping from me I can handle it this is big Rob you should of told me”. I then turn and walk away and go towards the bar. I then see him leave and Vic says “Rob you don’t have to go” he then says “I am fine I am just going to go I have to contact Rick about a visit to the scrapyard”. I then hear the door open and my heart drops its Connor. I then hear Rob say “Connor what the hell are you doing here”. Connor then says “Robbie I was worried you were supposed to be coming home”. I hear Rob reply “I am home Connor I told you I weren’t coming back and does James know you are here?” Connor then says “no he doesn’t”. Rob sighs and says “great so you just disappeared he is going to be so worried”. Connor then says “please Robbie let me stay we have a drink just like old times”. Rob then says “no Connor you are going back to London you have work even if I have to drive you myself let’s go” and drags him out of the doors.

I then hear Liv behind me “why didn’t you say anything to him Aaron”. I reply “look I was shocked ok he kept something from me again I didn’t know Connor was going to show up”. Liv then says “but he was leaving anyway what does it matter if he owns another scrapyard that’s good it means more business and he is right you had to focus on the trial if he had told you, you would have been even worse as you would have been worried about Rob taking the money out of the scrapyard even though he wouldn’t do that ever I mean come on he could of done it when you guys split up but he didn’t he wouldn’t do that to family”. I scoff and say “ok fine I was thinking that it’s just frustrating he kissed me and then we had to go in and we didn’t talk about it”. Liv then says “no didn’t get the chance as you argued with him and got jealous about Rick who is probably straight”. At this Vic says “he is, he’s married with 2 children”. I laugh and say “ok fine I need to control my jealousy but it’s hard I love him so much”. Chas then say “oh love you can’t get back together until you trust him”. I say “I do trust him oh I have messed up haven’t I”. Liv then says “text him and say you need to talk” I hesitate and then I am about to say something and she then sighs and searches on her phone for something and says “listen to this” and presses play and I hear Liv voice say “Rob what’s the deal with you and Aaron I mean you love each other so why aren’t you together”. I hear Rob sigh and say “well Liv I still love him I think I always will but I still can’t trust him completely and he hurt me so much I can’t go through that again and also he has trial coming up it wouldn’t be fair on him to start something but I do want him back I will wait it’s only time”. I then hear Liv says “well for what it worth I think you are both idiots you love each other anyone can see that but I understand about the trust and not being hurt again but just you know he loves you and so do I you and Aaron have made me feel welcome and part of the family”. I then hear Rob say “aw Liv I love him too and I love you too we are family whether we are together or not” and then the recording stops. I then say “when was this” and then Liv says “the same day he caught me with Gordon I wanted to try the recording out so I did”. I say “does he know” she shakes her head I pull her into a hug and get my phone out and text Rob “hi Rob hope everything’s OK we need to talk please let me know”. I then press send and wait. After a while I get a text from Rob “hi Aaron yes everything OK Connor is on his way back to London Clive drove him back and ok I am at Home Farm as have some paperwork to finish”. I then quickly send “ok I am on my way Rob”. I then say “I am going to see him he is at Home Farm wish me luck”. Everyone looks and say “wearing that suit you don’t need luck” and they start laughing and then they raise their glasses and say “cheers to Aaron Dingle and justice being served”. I drink my beer and then leave the pub to find my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will Aaron and Robert get back together more chapters coming soon


	17. Chapter 17

I was at Home Farm when I had a text from Aaron saying that he hoped everything was OK and that we needed to talk. I texted back that I was at Home Farm I was about to leave when he had texted back saying he was on his way. I finish up with the paperwork and decide to go outside for some fresh air I do love this place there is so much space. I am glad I then hear a car pull up and there is Aaron he still has his blue suit on. I then see when he gets out of the car that he has been crying. I then say “I am so sorry Aaron I swear I was going to tell you I just needed the trial to be over with”. He then gets out of the car and say “I am sorry too I over reacted I thought you would take the money out of the scrapyard as you had your own business now I am sorry you would of never done that to family”. I says “no I never would Aaron”. He say “why did you kiss me outside court?” I then says “because I still love you I always have”. He then say “I know I love you too I heard what you said to Liv did you mean it”. I look shocked then says “how” and then I realise and says “she recorded me didn’t she I wondered why she needed her phone back so bad”. He then say “yes she did she is definitely my sister she had it under Rob and Aaron idiots in love” we both laugh. I then say “let’s take a walk and holds his hand out which he takes and we walk. He then grab me and we are at the river bridge and he say “I am sick of waiting Rob, I miss you, I want you, I love you so much and I know I hurt you last time but I am much better and I will communicate with you please can we try again”. He then grab me and kisses me I then pull away and say “I am too, I love you too Aaron, I miss you too, I want you and” my words are cut off as I hear a bang and then I fall to the floor. I feel all woozy and I feel my eyes going blurry then I hear him say “oh my god Rob stay with me please I love you so much you can’t leave me”. He then takes his hoodie and applies pressure to stop the bleeding. I then hear him on the phone he says “ambulance, Home Farm, Emmerdale, patient has been shot please come quick”. I open my eyes and says “ow it hurts, I love you Aaron and I want us to try again will you be my boyfriend?, I am sorry its taken me too long but you had the trial and I was so afraid of getting hurt again”. He smiles and says “yes I will be your boyfriend I love you so much Rob”. I smile and he leans over and kisses me and I kiss him back. He then pulls away and says “no Rob please don’t leave me please I have just got you back”. I then feel his tears and then I hear sirens and then everything goes black.

Couple of hours later we are in hospital waiting room waiting for news as soon as they got us to the hospital they whisked Rob off straight to theatre. I had rung everyone now we were waiting. Liv, Chas, Paddy and Cain were here. Adam was here holding Vic while she cried and wailed “I can’t lose him, this can’t be happening”. Diane was also here just staring and Andy and Debbie had shown up as well. Suddenly the doctor appears and says “Roberts Sugden family”. We all reply “yes that’s us what’s going on”. The doctor replies “due to the amount of bleeding we rushed him into theatre, we were able to slow down the bleeding but for him to fully recover he has slipped into a coma as he has a collapsed lung I am so sorry”. He then walks off. I then say “this can’t be happening I can’t lose him”. Liv then says “you won’t lose him bro he will come back to us”. Chas and Paddy say “love she is right he loves you so much”. Diane nods her head and Adam nods his head. Vic then says “he loves you, you’re the first person that accepted him for who he really was and didn’t judge him for being bisexual”. A nurse appears and says “Robert Sugdens family you can see him now”. Vic nods and then I turn around and say “look mum, Paddy, Cain thanks for being here but you need to get back I am ok really and Liv you can stay longer if you like”. Liv then smiles and says “I would like to stay longer but mum will be worried so I will go but I will be back tomorrow”. I nod my head and say “ok sis love you and speak later”. They all leave and it’s just me, Vic, Adam, Diane, Andy and Debbie. We follow the nurse into a room and I hear Vic “please Robert, I just got you back, please make it through this as I can’t lose anyone else” and then Adam holds her and she continues crying. Diane grabs Robs hand and says “pet please hold on, I love you, we just got you back”. She then turns around and says “lets go and get some sleep they will call of anything changes”. Vic and Adam nod their heads. Andy then says “yes let’s go, I need to go back to the farm, please bro be ok and I am so sorry for everything”. Debbie comes over and grabs his hand and says “hey it’s going to be ok, he is strong, he am come back to us and I have to go too as gran is with Jack and Sarah”. I then hear Vic say “are you coming Aaron?” I look at Rob and say “in a bit I just want some time alone with him”. Vic nods and say “we will be outside” and they all say “goodbye” and I say “thanks for coming” and they reply “of course he is family”. I smile and they all leave.

I am finally alone with him and I feel numb. The tears start to fall and I grab his hand and I say “please Rob, you need to come back to me I love you so much. I can’t lose you and I won’t survive not having you in my life. I am so sorry Rob for sleeping with Flynn and for ignoring you and for being jealous and hitting Finn. I was a mess and I lashed out at you but the last couple of months you have been there for me. You found Sandra and Liv and you supported me through the nightmares and panic attacks. I need you to wake up so we can be together. I love you so much” I then look over and see his jacket and I put it on. It smells like him, I then feel something in the pocket and pulls out a box and a key I then gasp. I then hear Vic behind me “open it, he loves you Aaron, he got them just after your argument, he told me that he knew it was quick but he never felt this strong about anyone”. I open and inside are 2 rings which has “always 20/09/14” inscribed and the key had “Aaron’s key”. I look confused and I say “he was going to ask me to move in with him and to purpose”. Vic nods and say “you were spending most nights there anyway and you’re everything to him and then Rob and Finn, come on, Finn is smitten with Steve but Rob is a good mate”. Vic laughs and I scowl and I say “I know, he was just around Finn all the time and my insecurities kicked in”. Vic sighs and I say “why didn’t he tell me?” Vic says “because of the trial that had to be priority and you were hurting and he loves you so he would wait and also the scrapyard business and he loves Liv you are his whole world Aaron no one comes close and no one ever will”. She then yawns and say “lets go and get some sleep as I am exhausted”. I nod my head and then leans over and kiss him on the forehead and say “I love you Rob so much I will be back tomorrow”. I close the box and put the key back in the pocket and about to take the jacket off but then Vic say “keep it, he won’t mind and might help you sleep better”. I smile and snuggle closer into the jacket. We then leave and get into the car where Adam is waiting. We then leave the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up and sighed and I then felt his jacket with me and smiled. I had a bad night mum and Paddy were worried and were watching me through the night. When I finally did fall asleep I saw Rob covered in blood telling me that he loved me but if he didn’t pull through to let him go and be happy. I had woke up screaming and crying and shouting out “no Rob please I love you”. When I arrived at the hospital my heart stopped, there sat in the waiting room was Connor with another guy I didn’t recognise and I sighed. I walked over and Vic say “no change, Aaron this is Connor and James they are friends of Roberts from London, this is Aaron, Robs boyfriend”. I smile and shake their hands and say “nice to meet you”. I look around and I see my mum, Cain, Paddy, Andy, Debbie, Liv and Diane. I notice that Debbie and Andy are very close and are holding hands. I wonder if they are back together it would be nice. Katie had left Andy a couple of months back as she had admitted she had been having an affair and fallen in love with him. Since then Andy had lost the apartment but luckily Cain and Moira had taken him in and he was now living at the farm in a caravan. Andy was helping out at the farm and he saw more of Jack and Sarah which they loved. My thoughts are interrupted by James coming over and saying “I am so sorry Robert, he is a good man, a good mate to me and my husband and he talked about you all the time. I know he hated how you and he drifted apart when you guys split up. But last couple of months he seemed happier and he had decided to stay for definite as he was selling his place in London”. I then say “hang on, I thought he had already sold his place in London as he had furniture at the Mill and Home Farm”. James shakes his head and says “no he kept hold of it, he had been renting out to a good mate of ours but when he decided to come back he contacted me and told me to tell them that they had a month’s notice. I told them but luckily they had already decided to move anyway as they were both in new relationships and we’re moving closer to their partners and their families. He then contacted me again and told me that he was definitely staying that he was home and to sell the place”. I smile and say “he was really going to stay”. He replies “yes he loves you and you made him happy”. I smile and then he say “look go be your family here’s my number if anything changes” he hands me a business card. I smile and say “will do” and then he goes over to Connor and say “lets go, we can’t do anything else here, Aaron has my number if he wakes up”. Connor sighs and look at me and then gets up and him and James leave. 

I then feel myself being pulled into a hug and then Liv say “who was the other guy here with Connor?” I then say “that’s James, he seems alright, him and Connor have known Rob a while they were best mates when Rob lived in London”. Liv then says “he has to wake up I miss him so much”. I reply “I know sis I miss him, I love him and he needs to come back to us”. I then cry and she pulls me again into her arms. Liv then pulls away and say “you really love him, don’t you”. I wipe away the tears and reply “always have, I never felt this way before, I was terrified of how strongly and how quick I fell for him so I went to Barwest and Flynn was safe and I slept with him. I should of just talked to Rob about how I was feeling but I was stupid and we have wasted so much time. I want to be engaged, living together, being his husband, have a family with him and he with him but now it might be too late. I can’t lose him Liv, he is my whole world”. I then start crying again and then Liv say “hey bro, he will wake up, he is strong and he will come back to us. He has to wake up Diane, Vic and Andy won’t survive losing someone else they love”. I sigh and say “I wont either, I have never felt like this before, I mean with Jackson I was young and came out and I really did like him a lot but looking back it doesn’t compare to what I feel for Rob and I love him and without him it hurts and I feel empty”. Liv smiles and then she gasps and say “wait, did you say engaged and husband”. I smile and say “I know I wasn’t the marrying type but when I met Rob, he changed everything, he made think about the future like being engaged, being husband and even having children with him”. I then lower my voice and say “he has the rings already and a key for his place. He brought them before we broke up and that’s why he has to wake up and come back to us. So we can be engaged, live together and I can be Aaron Sugden Dingle”. Liv gasps and say “wow, really, that name has a nice ring to it and you really thought about this a lot haven’t you?” I then look up and say “yes I have, ever since I found them and I have not thought about anything else. You never know what you have until you see them bleeding and him closing his eyes broke me. Without him I feel like there is something missing and I really believe he is my soulmate”. We have tears in our eyes and we hug each other. I then hear my mums voice “love we can see him”. I nod my head and we all go through to his room.


	19. Chapter 19

A month had gone by and Rob hadn’t still woken up but we were all still visiting and talking to him. James and Connor were there every day. James and me talked and James told me stories about Rob when he was living in London. They really cared about him and I felt that Rob felt the same. There was no leads but they did have a confession, a boy named Lachan White, he had admitted it and was charged but the police were investigating as they felt that Lachan was hiding something. Jason had shown up to the Woolpack to inform me and mum that Gordon had killed himself and had left me and Liv an considerate amount of money. Liv had also moved in with me at the Woolpack, after Sandra wanted to move to Dublin, Liv really didn’t want to go so I agreed that she could move in with me. Sandra still stayed in touch. Me and Liv talked and we accepted the money but as Liv is underage I would be responsible for the money until she was 18. I arrive at the hospital its just me, mum is at the pub covering Diane as she is at hospital, Cain was needed at garage, Paddy was at the vets and Liv was at school. I walk into the waiting room and see Vic and Adam they are holding each other. I then look around and see Debbie and Andy they are holding hands and she has her head on his shoulder. I smile and then say “any change?” Vic shakes her head and say no, Diane is in there with him”. I sigh and then go over to the window and see Diane, she has tears in her eyes and she is talking to him. Suddenly there is a loud beeping coming from Rob’s room. Diane is getting pushed out while doctors and nurses are rushing in and are rushing around in the room. I then say “No, Rob, please, this can’t be happening, I can’t lose him” I am crying and then Vic say “calm down Aaron, look the doctor is coming he can tell us what is going on”. I then see the doctor and he say “sorry if the beeping scared you, but it’s a good sign he is waking up this is what we have been waiting for and he is going to be ok”. Diane say “how long till he wakes up and can talk?” the doctor replies “depends it varies with each patient, could be a hour or it could be longer it’s up to him”. We all nod our heads and he smiles and walks away. I then say “can I sit with him I want to be here when he wakes up”. Diane smiles and say “go ahead pet, while you are with him I am just going to check on the pub and make sure everything’s ok”. I nod my head and she leaves. I then hear Debbie and Andy say “we have to head off too I have to check in with Moira and check up with Cain about garage. Will you let us know when he wakes up and is talking”. I smile and say “of course will do give Jack and Sarah our love and we will visit them soon”. Debbie says “will do” and grabs Andy’s hand and leaves. I then look around and realise Vic and Adam had gone and then see a text from Vic “hey sorry was hungry so just at canteen” I laugh and text back “its ok I will let you know when he is awake and up talking”. I then text Mum, Liv, Paddy, Cain, Diane, Debbie and Andy “hey just to let you know that Rob is waking up and I will let you know when he is awake and talking”. I then sigh and put my phone back in my pocket. I am still wearing his jacket I go back into the room and sit down and say “come on Rob, time to wake up, I miss you and love you so much”. I grab his hand sit back and close my eyes.

A couple of hours had gone by I must of fallen asleep because I hear my name being called. I open my eyes and starring back at me are the greeny/blue eyes that I have missed so much. Rob says “Aaron what happened?”. He looks around and I just start to cry and say “Oh Rob, I am so glad you are alright, I love you so much and I am so sorry Rob”. I then pull him into my arms and press the help button. A nurse comes in and say “aw Mr Sugden welcome back”. She checks him and asks him questions like what is your name, what year is it and can you remember everything”. The nurse says “your all ok and you don’t have amnesia so I will leave you and your partner alone”. I then kiss him and say “oh Rob I thought I had lost you. I love you so much and I am so sorry for hurting you. I want us to be together”. He smiles and say “I want that too. Aaron I love you. We have had this conservation before haven’t we?” I smile and say “yes we got back together” he smiles and kisses me again and then I say “Rob do you remember meeting me at Home Farm?” He then says “you were in the hospital septicemia, Gordon arrested, trial, I found Sandra and Liv, we had words about Rick and then Connor showed up. I left the Woolpack and went to Home Farm as had paperwork to get done and then you texted me. I was at Home Farm and you showed up then we decided to go for a walk and we ended up by the river and we talked and then a bang”. He starts crying and I pull him into my arms. I then say “yes Rob, you were shot, they took you to theatre, you had a collapsed lung and you slipped into a coma. You mean so much to me Rob and I am so sorry about being jealous about Rick and Connor. I thought I had lost you there was so much blood and when you closed your eyes I was terrified”. He then has tears in his eyes and I reach up and wipe them away and then lean over and kiss him. He then pulls away and say “I am sorry too, I should of told you about the scrapyard. As for Rick I am not his type and there is nothing between me and Connor, I love you only you Aaron”. He then smiles and leans over and kisses me and pulls me into his arms and I melt into it. I have missed him so much and I love this man and I can’t wait to spend the rest of life with him. 

I am still in his arms and then he says “do they know who did it? How long have I been in a coma?” I put my hand on his and say “yes the police have arrested someone, they confessed to shooting you but the police are investigating as they believe Lachlan is hiding something from them and a month Rob”. He gasps and starts to cry and I take him into my arms and say “I am so sorry”, he then looks at me and say “has he said why?” I then say “yes he told them it’s because you left him”. He nods his head and then says “I guess I did he would have been my step son he is Chrissie’s son”. I nod my head and then I say “hey it’s ok, I thought I recognised the name”. He then looks up and then says “are you wearing my jacket?” I smile and say “yes, sorry it smelt like you and it helped me sleep better”. Rob then looks straight at me and say “I love you Aaron and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I met you, there was an instant attraction and you changed everything and I finally accepted who I really was. I know that we both hurt each other but we have wasted enough time, it’s you Aaron, it’s always has been and no one comes close and no one ever will.” He reaches into the pocket of the jacket and pulls out the box and the key and say “this isn’t how I wanted to do this, but getting shot life is too short so Aaron Dingle will you be my husband and move in with me?” I look down and see he has opened the box and the key and has taken the ring out and I say “yes Rob of course I will marry you and be your husband and yes we would love to move in with you”. He smiles and places the ring on my finger and then I take the other ring and place it on his finger and he passes me the key. He then kisses me and I kiss him back and say “god I missed you so much”. I then smile and say “I didn’t think I would be this happy, Rob you are my whole world and I am so glad that you are ok and I can’t wait to be married to you and to move in with you”. He smiled and say “same”. We then both look at the rings on our fingers and he pulls me into a hug and I kiss him and he kisses me back.

We are still kissing when suddenly the door opens and I hear a gasp. Liv then says “ooh sorry I should of knocked”. Me and Rob laugh and then she runs over to Rob pulls him into a hug and say “i love you Rob. I am so happy to see you. God I missed you. We all have.” She then looks at us both and says “what’s happened?”, you two are different and then she looks at our hands and screams “oh my god, your engaged, congratulations, wow”. He then pulls us into a hug and says “yes I am so excited we will be husband’s and moving in together. Liv smiles and say “I am so happy for you both but I will miss you being around at the pub”. He looks confused and say “what are you on about, don’t you live with your mum Sandra?” I say “no she left to move to Dublin permanently but Liv didn’t want to go so she lives with me at the Woolpack”. He smiles and say “wow, well you are moving into the Mill too there is plenty of room”. Liv squeals and say “really, you guys want me to live with you”. He smiles and I nod my head and say “of course your my sister and I am responsible for you”. She squeals again and then she hugs us both and then she say “oh I forgot no one had heard from you so there visiting in a hour”. I then say “I forgot to text them” I send a text “he is awake and talking” to James, Chas, Paddy, Cain, Vic, Adam, Diane, Andy and Debbie. I then send “liv is here, she came straight from school” to Chas. My phone went off and everyone had texted “on our way, thanks for letting us know”. I smile and say “they are all coming” he looks confused so I say “James, Connor, my mum, Paddy, Cain, Vic, Adam, Diane, Andy and Debbie”. Liv sniggers and he say “how long has James and Connor been here?” Liv say “since you have been in a coma”. He sighs and say “of course he has been” Liv says “yes we met Connor and James”. He say “yes Connor is annoying, oh I am surprised James hasn’t killed him yet”. I say “no it’s been close” and laughs and then I say “calm down Mr Sugden Dingle your still recovering. He gasps and then I say “I know we haven’t talked about it yet but I have only just become Dingle so I thought about putting then together as I would like to be a Sugden too”. Liv is looking worried and I begin to worry as he hasn’t said anything. He then grabs my hand and says “I love the name and I love you, both of you”. Me and Liv smile and then I kiss him and he kisses me back and then Liv coughs and say “guys break it up everyone will be arriving soon”. We pull away and we hold hands and then he says “how’s Andy? Has he made up things with Katie?” me and Liv look at each other and I say “he is good, he lives and works with Moira at the farm”. He then looks at me and say “what am I missing?” I then sigh and say “Andy lives there in a caravan at Butler’s Farm with Cain and Moira and works at the farm with Moira. Katie been having an affair and had fallen in love with him and left. He sees jack and Sarah and has been with Debbie a lot. He then gasps and say “is Andy ok?” I smile and say “ye I think so, he has been working, at the hospital and spending time with children and Debbie and waiting for you to wake up”. He smiles and he has tears in his eyes.

Suddenly the door opens and Vic comes bursting in and say “Oh Robert, I am so glad you are ok, I couldn’t lose anyone else, I am so glad that you are awake, I was so worried you weren’t going to come back to us”. She is crying and then Adam pulls her into a hug and say “hey mate glad to see you are awake and now this one can stop moping”. I reply “I am aloud to I was terrified, my fiancé was hurt”. He smiles and says “I am so sorry for worrying you, I love you Aaron my fiancé”. We kiss then Vic squeals and Adam smiles and Vic says “your engaged, congratulations and you finally did it then I am proud of you bro” and Adam says “well done mates happy for you both”. We then hold our rings up and Vic squeals and Adam says “nice mate suits you both”. Vic says “what about living arrangements?” he smiles and says “I asked him and Liv to move in and they both said yes”. We all smile and then Chas, Paddy and Cain come barreling in. Chas then says “oh Robert, I am so glad you are ok” and then hugs me. Paddy and Cain says “glad you are ok Sugden, took long enough”. Then the door opens and Andy, Debbie and Diane are there. Debbie rushes over and says “thank god you are ok, you had us all worried and Jack and Sarah miss you”. Andy then comes over and say “I am glad you are ok bro, I love you, I am so sorry for everything”. Diane then says “oh pet you had us all worried, I am so happy you have woken up. I couldn’t lose you son”. I then smile and says “thanks mum, thanks everyone, I am so glad I am awake too, Andy I am so sorry about Katie”. Then the door opens and James and Connor walk in and James says “thanks for letting us know” he then goes over to the bed and says “Robert I am so sorry about Lachlan and I am so glad that you are going to be ok”. Connor then grabs his hand and say “Robbie I am glad you are awake” Connor then gasps and says “your getting married”. At this all eyes are on his hand and then they go over to my hand and then James says “mate that is fantastic news I am happy for you both”. He pulls us into a hug then says “well we should be going we have a journey home”. He nods his head and says “yes let me know when you are in London and get Clive to ring me”. James and Connor say “bye” to everyone and then they leave. I then say “yes me and Rob are getting married and me and Liv are moving in with Rob”. Andy and Debbie say “congratulations guys it’s wonderful news and we are both happy for you both”. Diane says “congratulations both of you, I am glad you have worked this out as you are great together”. Chas and Cain are looking at each other and then Chas and Cain says “its too fast you have only got back together”. He then yawns and he says “thanks for visiting but I am really tired and I need rest but I will see you all soon”. They all say “goodbye” and they leave. I say “this isn’t over, we will talk soon and Liv you have school so we will see you tomorrow”. Chas and Cain nod their heads and Liv pulls us into a hug and they leave. I then get onto the bed and lay down with him and pull him into me and cuddle him and I say “goodnite Mr Sugden Dingle” and he kisses me and says “goodnite Mr Sugden Dingle” and we fall asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters Aaron and Robert getting married. New business. And Roberts past comes back to haunt him can they make it through?


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of months had passed, I had got out of hospital and Aaron and Liv had moved in to the Mill with me and Lachlan had his bail hearing where he was granted bail until his trial but had to stay away from me and my family. With Liv and Aaron living with me I finally felt right and was really happy and I was back at work but only doing light duties. When I got out of the hospital I arrived at the Woolpack, there was an engagement party and welcome home party. The Dingles all apologised for their behaviour. As they were talking about it I could see the guilt on Aaron’s face so I pulled him away from everyone into the back room. I then turn around and say “hey what’s wrong?, You are hardly speaking, this is a celebration so let’s see a smile Mr Sugden Dingle”. At this he smiles and he then cries. I pull him into me and then say “come on Aaron, talk to me”. He says “its just talking about it, it brought it all back, I nearly lost you and you were there for me when I told you about Gordon. Through the trial you were there and I love you so much Rob and I am really sorry for hurting you. I can’t wait to start the future with you, Liv and be your husband and have our own child”. I look at him and I say “Aaron you are quite sentimental, you can put it in your vows. I love you too Aaron and I can’t wait to start our future either and I would love to have children with you”. I hear him gasp and say “really, you would like children with me?” I smile and say “yes of course I would like it all, every time I thought about the future it was with you ever since I first saw you. It has always been you Aaron. I want us to be together forever and always and have children together as we would make great dad’s and Liv and Vic would make great aunties”. He then smiles and say “now who is being sentimental, soft lad”. I lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back. I look at him and say “are you ok now?” and he say “yes I am more than ok, I can show you Mr Sugden Dingle” and I feel his hand on my thigh and then I take deep breath and say “I am sure you can but we need to be getting back to our party”. He say “yes I suppose so but I will have you later Mr Sugden Dingle”. I whisper “you can count on it Mr Sugden Dingle”. He then leans over and drags me back into the pub area where all our family are. We celebrate with the family until Liv starts to yawn so we say our goodbyes and we leave to go back to the Mill. When we arrive at the Mill, we say our good nights and Liv goes to her room. We then go to our room where he shows me what he can do and after the moans and groans we decide we need a shower. After our shower together we got into bed and got into the covers and fell fast asleep. 

After a couple of days me and Aaron had talked about making it official so I arranged for Clive to get the paperwork sorted for Liv to change her name so we could all have the same name. I had contacted Rick about the Hotten Scrapyard and me and Aaron had visited. It turned out it was a good business and we decided to change the name to Sugden Dingle Scrap. Steve loved working with Rick and Steve had hired a local guy called Ellis who he got on with and me and Aaron were happy. Finn visited when he wasn’t working at the B and B and Steve loved getting to see him more often. We were at the Mill sitting on the sofa cuddling up. All of a sudden Rob just got up and went towards the drawer and he say “here it’s all official”. I gasp and say “wow, Rob it is amazing, I don’t understand, when?” He smiles and say “when I got out of hospital we talked about it but Sandra was a bit wary and said no”. I reply “I remember, she was worried in case we split up again”. I say “ok, so what changed?” he smiles and says “when she came down for a visit she saw how settled and happy Liv was and then she contacted me and told me she had signed so Clive could finish the paperwork and here we are”. I say “just in time for the wedding, we need to tell Liv”. He replies “yes we do, we will tell her when she gets back”. He sits back down next to me and cuddles in and then pulls me into him, he leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back. Then I say “thanks Rob for doing it all, you really are amazing and Liv is going to love this” pointing to the papers. He smiles and then they hear Liv “what have you guys done?”. We both sigh and laugh and then he say “well with everything that we have been through lately I want us to be a family so here” and hands over the papers. Liv looks down and cries and then pulls him into a hug and say “thank you, this is amazing but I thought mum had said no” I reply “she did but then she visited and saw how settled and happy you were so signed and Clive did the rest”. Liv smiles and then looks at the other paper and say “what’s that?” I smile and say “our marriage certificate so we will all have the same name a proper family”. We all have tears in our eyes and she say “thank you, I love you both and I am just going to go to my room”. She goes up the stairs and then I look over and he has tears in his eyes. 

When I hear the door close upstairs I look over and say “hey Rob, what’s wrong?” He replies “just thinking about Lachlan, I am so angry and confused but also hurt he was my family and I don’t understand why he would shoot me, I mean I know I left but how can he hate me?” I say “I don’t know Rob, that’s why the police are still investigating”. He then sighs and say “I was with the White family for 6 years and with Chrissie for a year but it never felt right and I had one night stands with men. While I was with them, me and Lachlan did everything together and Lawrence showed me everything about running a business and dealing with clients and we were a good team. When I first arrived at the Whites, Lawrence was going to set me up with his other daughter Rebecca but then she showed up pregnant. Then Lawrence gave me a trial and I worked my way up the business by the end I was joint partner of White Industries. Then after 6 years I had seen Chrissie eyeing me up and she was interested and she finally asked me out. I agreed and we started dating but I couldn’t stop thinking about guys and then 8 months in, she purposed and I agreed to marry her. When I left and ended things with Chrissie, she was so angry and so was Lachlan but Lawrence wished me luck and looked me in eye and told me to be happy and to be my true self and Rebecca just started crying”. I then say “wait, she purposed and why did Rebecca start crying?” He then sighs and says “yes, I was hanging out with Rebecca and Chris Rebecca’s baby and then one night I came home from work and everyone was out. There was a dinner set out and Chrissie was there all nervous. After we had finished dinner suddenly she went down on one knee and asked me to marry her and I said yes. Rebecca was upset as she thought the same as Connor, due to me finishing with Chrissie, she wanted me to be there for her and Chris but I never saw her like that I swear she was a friend”. I say “ok, so what happened?” he sighs and says “well, we were arguing a lot, she was always accusing me of cheating and one night I was drinking and feeling sorry for myself. Connor was there and the next thing I knew we had slept together but he was my mate and I felt so guilty. Due to knowing Chrissie for so long I respected her too much to lie so I told her and gave her the ring back and told her that I couldn’t marry her. I made the arrangements to leave”. I then say with jealousy in my voice “so Connor made you realise, you had feelings for Connor?” He grabs my hand and says “No, Aaron, I told you when we first met, he is a mate but sleeping with him made me realise that I couldn’t be me as I had promised myself when I got with Chrissie no more men as I didn’t want that. But I was in denial for so long but Connor said all the right things and he made me feel special but he is a mate and I felt so guilty for sleeping with him as it changed us so I ended things with Chrissie and I left London and met you”. I say with tears in my eyes “I have only just got you back and I don’t want to lose you again”. He grabs me and say “I am here, I am ok, we are going to get married and we will have the same name”. We both smile and he pulls me into his arms. I then say “lets go upstairs”, he smiles and I grab his hand and pull him up the steps. When we reach the bedroom, we get undressed and get into the bed. I pull him into me and lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back and we fall asleep holding each other.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now October and it was the day of the wedding. We had tried to be traditional but I had sneaked back to the Mill to be with Rob and then sneaked back into the Woolpack by early morning. Chas, Paddy and Liv were with me and Diane, Vic and Andy was with Robert getting ready. We had decided on blue suits. I couldn’t believe we were finally going to be married. I then heard my phone go off and I looked at it and there was a text from Rob “hey can you meet me on our bridge Mr Sugden Dingle please?” I smile and reply “yes, see you in ten Mr Sugden Dingle”. I sneak out and make my way towards the bridge. When I arrive he is standing there and he looks stunning and amazing in his blue suit. When he hears my footsteps he turns to me and he comes over and grabs me by the waist and then smiles and says “god I missed you”. I smile and say “I missed you too”. He then pulls away and reaches into his pocket and takes out a box and hands me it and says “here”. I then look confused and open the box and I gasp and say “Rob they are gorgeous”. He then smiles and says “I got them engraved”, I turn over the watch and there in gold writing is “Mr Sugden Dingle 5th Oct always”. I then have tears in my eyes and I say “there perfect thank you”. I then take the watch out and put it on his wrist and he takes the other watch out and puts it on my wrist. He then says “I love you Aaron so much and I can’t wait to be married to you”. I then reply “I love you too Rob loads and me either and the watches are amazing”. I then lean in and kiss him and he kisses me back. I then let go and say “we better go, people will be wondering where we are”. I smile and he smiles and he then says “yes, see you soon Mr Sugden Dingle” and I then say “yes, you will Mr Sugden Dingle” and we both leave. When we arrive back with our families, they want to know where we have been but we just smile and then we both say “lets get married”. 

Our families smile at us and nod their heads and then we go towards the bandstand. I look around and am amazed, the place is amazing, there are decorations everywhere and there are flowers around the bandstand. Mum is beside me and she is smiling as we walk down the aisle and the music is playing. She then let’s me go and takes her seat. I then wait and then I hear the music and I see him, he is breath taking and he has the biggest smile on his face. I can’t help but smile back and he walks down the aisle towards me with Diane by his side, she is crying and they continue to walk towards me and she kisses him on the cheek and then let’s go and finds her seat. The music stops and the reverend starts the ceremony and as we say our vows and we look in to each other eyes and we look around to our family and friends we have never been happier as we place the rings back on each other fingers and then we sign the marriage certificate and we are pronounced husband’s and then everyone cheers and we kiss. We then walk towards his Porsche which has ribbon and has the words just married on and people throw confetti at us and then we get into the car and make our way towards Home Farm, where we are having our wedding reception. We were happy as we drove off and then a figure came out of the trees and said “enjoy it while it last Robert you are about to lose everything just like I have”. Chrissie went over towards the Woolpack and sneaked in to the basement. She smiled and threw the lighter down and the flames erupted all around her. She smiled and then left as the flames spread.

Meanwhile at Home Farm people had started to arrive at the venue and were waiting for me and Rob to arrive. We arrive and got out of the car and walked up to the doors and pushed them open. Suddenly we hear Vic say “cheers to Mr and Mr Sugden Dingle” and everyone raises their glasses and says “cheers”. Me and Rob look at each other and then we smile. Everyone congratulates us and we go around all the people and catch up and talk for a while. Then after a while the speeches start with Chas, Diane, Adam, Vic and finally Andy saying a few words where everyone cries at their kind words. Then everyone goes quiet and the cake it brought out and me and Rob gasp, it is amazing, it is 3 tiers and right on the top is a figure of me and Rob. Rob and me both gasp and say “Vic, it is amazing, you really have outdone yourself”. We both have tears in our eyes and she smiles and says “thanks” and then everyone has some food and has some cake. Then the music starts with the song can’t take my eyes off you and me and Rob go to the center of the floor and have a first dance as husbands. As we are dancing we look into each other eyes and we have never been happier. As the song changes we continue dancing and everyone else joins in. As the evening is getting late Vic and Marlon decide to go and check on the Woolpack. 

As they arrive at the Woolpack they both gasp as they see flames and smoke coming from the building. Vic gets out her phone and rings the fire service they are on their way. Vic and Marlon go into the building and get the fire extinguishers and start tackling the fire themselves. The fire services arrive and start tackling the fire. Back with Rob and Aaron they are still dancing when Sam comes running over and says “guys there smoke and it looks like it’s coming from the Woolpack”. At this Rob looks around for Vic and starts to panic as he doesn’t see her then Adam comes over and says “wait, did you just say Woolpack, that’s where Vic and Marlon went”. At this me and Rob race out and get into the car and drive. When we arrive at the Woolpack we see the smoke and I grab Robs hand and looks at him and then he gasps. I see in his eyes that he is remembering Sarah and he says “I can’t lose Vic like this” and starts sobbing. I pull him into me and then we hear coughing and we see Vic and Marlon. He lets go and runs over to Vic and pulls her into his arms. She says “I am ok bro”. He then pulls away as Adam comes barreling towards her and pulls her into his arms. He smiles and then he looks around and sees everyone turning up there is Andy, Debbie with Jack and Sarah, Chas and Paddy, Cain and Moira, Diane, Sam, James and Connor, Zak, Lisa and Belle. He then says “where is Liv?” I reply “I think she went home” he is about to check on her when he notices that he has one voicemail. He smiles as he puts his phone to his ear and listens. He then turns away and hears Lachlan’s voice “well Robert, we will be waiting and come alone”. He then looks around and looks at Aaron and Vic and smiles then runs towards the Mill.


	22. Chapter 22

When I arrive at the Mill I get my phone out and ring Jason and wait for him to answer. I then open the door and put the phone down. I then gasp as Liv is tied to a chair, it looks like she has been hit and has been bleeding from her head. I look over and Lachlan is standing in the kitchen with a knife in his hand and he sneers. I then shout “Lachlan, what are you doing? and you have shot me and you have hurt Liv, why?” Lachlan then says “no, I didn’t shoot you, I chickened out and mum pulled the trigger she is so angry, mum also knocked Liv out and she also set fire to the Woolpack she told me I could use it as a distraction and because you have a whole new family”. I then sigh and says “yes I have but I left London and Chrissie shot me but you admitted it, Lachlan what am I missing?” He then looks at me and say “exactly, you left and found a new family and I was left behind”. I then look back at him and say “I had to Lachlan, I wasn’t happy, I slept with someone else but I respected your mum too much so I left. I am so sorry but I came back to see Vic, Diane and Andy and I didn’t mean to fall in love with Aaron but I did and I love him”. Lachlan then says “I know you do, but you left, you were there for me when no one else was for 7 years and you listened and then you were gone and no contact”. I then have tears in my eyes and say “I know Lachlan, I am sorry, I love Aaron and Liv, but I couldn’t stay in London, I wasn’t happy and I wasn’t being myself but I should of stayed in touch with you”. Lachlan then says “I needed you, you were the only dad I had known growing up and then grandad, Ronnie and Rebecca left and it was just me and mum, I was so alone”. Lachlan has tears running down his face and I step forward and look straight at him and say “I didn’t know Lachlan, I am sorry, please, drop the knife, you don’t want to do this, I love you so much and I am sorry for not being there”. Lachlan then starts to cry and drops the knife. I then go over to Liv and untie her and then I say “please, Liv, open your eyes, I can’t lose you, I love you”. At this she opens her eyes and says “soft lad”. I smile and then I hear the clang of the knife and I stand up then I feel a sharp pain and Lachlan shouts “mum, no, please, don’t hurt him, it’s over, I love him mum”. I look her in her eyes and then she says “you never loved me, it was about the business and the money, I have lost everything even my own son would rather be with you than me”. She then screams again, drops the knife and runs out the door. 

I then look down and see the blood, I then see Lachlan and Liv run over towards me as I fall down to the ground. I then catch my breath and say “Lachlan, I am so sorry that I left you and I didn’t stay in touch with you. Liv I love you so much and I am so glad that I got to spend some time with you. Tell Aaron that I love him and always have. I am so glad that we got married and all of us have the same name, we are family. I am so sorry that I won’t get to see you both grow up, o that really hurts”. At this Lachlan takes off his jumper and applies pressure to where it is bleeding. I then close my eyes and I then feel them both grabbing my hand. Liv then says “no Rob, please, open your eyes”. I open my eyes and she is smiling back at me. I then reply “I am so tired” and I close my eyes again. I then hear Lachlan say “no, please Robert, open your eyes, I am so sorry, please, I can’t lose you and neither can Aaron and Liv please come back to us”. I then hear Liv say “please Rob, you can’t leave us, we love you so much, please open your eyes”. I try to open my eyes but the blackness takes me before I hear Liv say “ambulance, The Mill, Emmerdale, please hurry he has lost consciousness and is not responding”. 

Back at the Woolpack Aaron is looking around for Rob. I check my phone and see I have a text message. I open the message and it reads “Hi husband, sorry I have just gone to check on Liv be back soon love you always Rob xxxxx” I smile and says “soft lad” and puts my phone back in my pocket. All of a sudden Vic and Adam are beside me and Vic says “where your husband?” I smile and reply “gone to check up on Liv”. Vic then smiles and I say “do we know what started it?” she shakes her head and replies “no, but they think it’s arson”. I gasp and say “really, wow, do they have any suspects?”. Vic says “nope, still investigating” I then hear sirens and looks around and then I see Jason coming towards me. At this point Vic, Adam and Diane had left me. I go towards Jason and say “I just heard sirens, hope everything ok”. Jason then says “I am so sorry Aaron, we tried to get there as quick as we could but it wasn’t quick enough, you have to come it’s Robert he phoned me”. I look confused and gasp but follow Jason who is heading towards the Mill. I then see an ambulance that has got it’s lights and sirens on and is leaving. I quickly go towards the door and pull them open and then I gasp as I see blood and overturned furniture. I then look around and see Liv with Lachlan. I shout “what the hell is he doing here?, He shot Rob. Where is Rob?” At this Lachlan cries and shakes his head and says “I didn’t, it was my mum, she is so angry and she couldn’t let you guys be happy, I am so sorry”. Liv then says “I am so sorry Aaron, Robs on the way to the hospital”. I gasp and says “what, why? What happened?”. I then start crying and Liv is crying too and say “we couldn’t stop her, there was so much blood”.

All of a sudden Jason is beside me and puts his hand on my shoulder. Jason then says “we need statements from you both”. Lachlan says “I am so sorry, I will tell you everything, it was all my mum Chrissie White” and holds his hands out. Jason leads Lachlan outside where he puts him into handcuffs and puts him into the police car. I then hear a scream and I see a woman who is being pushed into another police car. She then says “let me go, he deserved it, I lost everything, I waited so long, I loved him but I wasn’t enough and he left. He came home to here and met him and married him, now he has a whole new family why wasn’t I enough?, we could be happy”. Liv say “oh that’s Chrissie, Robs ex and Lachlan mum”. The police car drives away. Liv takes a deep breath and say “Lachlan had a knife, I got knocked over the head but I don’t remember. When I opened my eyes I could hear Robs voice telling me to be ok and to open my eyes. I then opened my eyes and told him “soft lad”. I then looked over Lachlan had dropped the knife and was hugging Rob and they were both crying. Lachlan kept apologising and so did Rob for not keeping in touch. Then Lachlan went really pale and shouted mum then she stabbed him, it was so quick and there was so much blood”. Lachlan and me ran over, Lachlan applied pressure to his wound and we kept him talking, then the ambulance came and they couldn’t wait so they had to take him, Aaron I am so sorry” I have tears falling down my face and Liv does too. We hold each other and then I say “I cant lose him, he has to be ok and he is all alone”. Just then Vic and Diane appear and then sees me and Liv crying and runs over. Vic say “hey what’s happened?” Liv then says “god Vic, I am so sorry, its Rob, he has been stabbed”. Vic then says “no, not again please, I can’t lose him” and Diane then says “please, let him be ok”. Vic and Diane then pulls us into a hug. Vic says “we need to get to the hospital, do you need a lift?” Jason then says “I can take them as I need a statement from Rob and am heading that way”. Vic and Diane nod their heads and Vic says “we will see you guys there” and walk off. Me and Liv go over to Jason’s car and get in and Jason drives to the hospital. 

On the way to the hospital Liv suddenly says “what the hell happened with Chrissie, why blame Rob?” I shake my head and say “I don’t know Liv, when Rob first arrived to the village he had already left her and London. But I do know that he had his own money as that’s how he invested in the scrapyard, brought the Mill, brought Home Farm and brought shares in Home James Haulage. But I know he had worked with the Whites for 7 years so he probably saved up as he is good with money. Jason then replies “what we learned from Chrissie and Lachlan, was when Rob left White Industries many big clients left and the Whites lost a lot o money. After a while the business started failing so Lawrence decided to sell up and him and his partner Ronnie went travelling”. I say “wow, all this over business” and then Liv say “oh my god, poor Rob, they were his family for so long”. Jason says “yes what we learned is that the Whites were worth billions but a percentage of that went to Rob as he worked there for 7 years as you said earlier he still has a percentage of that left. Lachlan has done new statement, admitting his involvement and confessing that it was all his mum Chrissie White. He has agreed for a lighter sentence to testify against his mum. He is really troubled and was manipulated by his mum and will do prison as he has been charged with procession of knife and the gun”. Liv then nods her head and says “so what happens now?” Jason then says “well that’s up to Rob and you, you are both victims and we have contacted Lawrence and Ronnie to tell them as he will need his family”. I then say “he doesn’t deserve it” and then Liv say “that’s not fair Aaron, like it or not Lachlan is Robs family”. I scoff and say “he doesn’t deserve it” and then Liv say “yes he did, he was terrified and he helped save Rob”. I then say “what about you? He held you against your will, he threatened you with a knife and tied to up”. Liv then say “don’t care, I am not pressing charges, he needs help and support not more prison time”. I then shout “you are joking, he is violent as he needs locking up”. Liv then says “no he doesn’t, I think that Rob would want us to help him not send him to prison. Like it or not Aaron but Rob is Lachlan’s family he was with them for 7 years and they spent time together. Rob is the only dad that Lachlan has known even if Chrissie and him weren’t together, he still looked up to him. I sigh and say “I know” I go quiet and look away. Jason then say “Liv that is really nice of you, but Lachlan will still do time as he had knife and gun”. Liv say “I know” and then I grab her hand and say “I am sorry, it’s just this is my wedding day and my sister and husband is hurt but I will support you both, you know I will”. She then smile and I smile back and we continue onto the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

We arrive at the hospital and get out of the car and Jason parks up and gets his ticket. We go through the doors and goes towards the reception. I say “hello my husband was brought in Robert Sugden Dingle”. She looks and says “yes, your family are here and are in the waiting room. The doctor will be with you shortly to talk to you”. I nod and we walk to the waiting room. I open the doors and I see Adam, Vic, Diane, Andy, Debbie, Chas, Cain, Paddy and Moira. Chas says “Jason, what are you doing here?”. I reply “he brought me and Liv and he also needs to talk to Rob and get his statement”. Chas say “they need locking up” and I say “leave it mum, like it or not Lachlan is Robs family and it’s up to him and Liv”. Doctor then appears and say “Robert Sugden Dingle family”, I stand up and say “yes he is my husband, this is his daughter Liv, this is his sister Vic, this is Vic’s partner Adam, this is his mum Chas, this is his other mum Diane, this is his dad Paddy, this is Cain and his wife Moira and this is his brother Andy and his partner and also mother to his niece and nephew Debbie, how is he please?” We wait and then the doctor says “well, it’s nice to meet you all, he is stable now, when he was brought in he was bleeding and was unconscious and was not responding so we rushed him straight to theatre and we were able to stop the bleeding and he will wake up soon”. I then gasp and says “thank you doctor and thank god” as I pull Liv into a hug as the doctor leaves. A nurse appears and say “would you like to see him?”. We all nod our heads and follow the nurse to Robs room. When she opens the door, we all gasp as he looks so pale and looks like he is sleeping. We all find a chair to sit on or stand and wait for him to wake up.

After a while I hear Robs voice Where am I?” There are gasps all around and I say “you are in hospital, do you remember what happened?” he then says “Liv and Lachlan, are they ok?” Liv then comes over and say “Oh Rob, I am fine, I am so sorry, Lachlan admitted it and he has been arrested”. Rob then say “what about Chrissie?” Jason says “they have both been arrested and with both their statements and the evidence we have collected she will be going away for a long time”. Rob is still groggy says “what about Lachlan?” Liv says “he has been arrested but he will get a lighter sentence as I am not pressing charges and what evidence?”. Rob then says “I assume you mean the phone call, you recorded it and in the police car dash cam”. Jason says “yes, you are right, I am just sorry that we didn’t get there in time and Lachlan has been charged with procession of deadly weapon the knife and the procession of a firearm the gun. He will have to do time but it will be a lighter sentence as he is testifying against his mum”. Rob then says “has he got a lawyer?” Jason replies “yes, his grandad Lawrence and Ronnie showed up. Malcolm was there with him when he did his statement and he will be sentenced next month”. He nods his head and then say “send the bill to me I will pay, it’s the least I can do, I owe him”. Liv smiles and Jason say “I will let the Whites know and Malcolm”. He then sighs and says “this is all my fault, I should of checked up on him, I have failed him” and outs his head in his hands. Vic then says “No Robert, this isn’t your fault, you were in hospital getting better, repairing and being their for Aaron and Liv”. Chas then says “I am so glad you are ok”, Andy then says “bro, I thought I had lost you, it was a lovely wedding thank you for inviting us”. Rob says “of course, Sarah and jack looked amazing”. Debbie says “yes they did, they love their uncle Robert, we are so glad you are ok”. Cain and Paddy say “glad you are ok” and Moira say “I am glad too and thank you for the invite to the wedding, it was a lovely ceremony and we are happy for you both”. Diane then appears say “Oh Pet, I am sorry, I just heard about Lachlan and Chrissie”. Rob then says “thanks Diane”. Jason then says “if your up to it, I need a statement from you”. Rob says “what do you want to know”. At this Chas, Paddy, Cain, Moira, Vic, Adam, Diane, Debbie and Andy say “we will leave you to talk and we are glad you are ok and we will see you soon we love you” and leave. It was just Liv and Aaron with me now.

I take a deep breath and then Jason asks “what do you remember about what happened?” Rob replies “I saw smoke coming form the Woolpack. I was terrified I couldn’t lose Vic, the same way I did my mum Sarah. Then after we arrived Vic and Marlon came out and I could see that they were ok. I then started wondering about Liv and then Aaron mentioned that she had gone back home. I then realised that I had an voicemail and it was form Lachlan. I went straight to the Mill, I rang you and waited for you to answer then I went in. Liv was tied up and Lachlan looked terrified. He was shaking and he kept talking so I talked back. He then dropped the knife, he didn’t want to hurt anyone. He then told me that I was the only dad that he had known and that he loved me. In a way he was right, I was with the Whites for 7 years and I was with him most of the time, he was really smart and he loved cooking with me. Anyway we were both hugging each other. He had told me that it was Chrissie that had shot me, she had set fire to the Woolpack and was angry and jealous of Aaron and Liv. I then looked up and Chrissie stabbed me and I heard Liv and Lachlan calling to me, crying and holding my hand”. I then look up and Liv is crying. I then grab her hand and say “hey, Liv I am ok, I am so sorry and I love you Liv Sugden Dingle”. Liv then says “I love you too Rob Sugden Dingle, you said goodbye to us, we thought we had lost you as there was so much blood”. Rob then say “I am sorry that I scared you. How did this happen?” Jason says “well what Lachlan told us, after Lawrence sold the business Chrissie wasn’t happy, Robert had left her and also on top of that apparently Chrissie wasn’t Lawrence’s real daughter. Also with Robert coming out it encouraged Lawrence to re connect with his old lover Ronnie and then they decided to go travelling together. After they left Chrissie was angry and lashed out and she blamed everything on Robert. She roped Lachlan into helping her but as you know Lachlan couldn’t shoot you so she pulled the trigger instead. But Robert survived so Chrissie again pulled Lachlan into helping her and set fire to the Woolpack for a distraction so she could get to Aaron and Liv. But again Lachlan couldn’t do it so she had to intervene herself by stabbing Robert”. Robert sighed and says “I cant believe this has happened, I was with her family for 7 years, how can you hurt someone you love” and how could she could use Lachlan against me?” he puts his head in his hands. Jason then says “well I will leave you, when you are feeling better, you will need to sign your statement, bye” and leaves. Liv then says “I am so glad you are ok” and pulls me into her and lies down beside me and cuddles into me. I then feel the bed dip and Aaron lies down with me and cuddles into me. I then look down and see Liv has fallen asleep. I then look at Aaron he has tears in his eyes and then he says “I nearly lost you again Rob, when Liv told me I was so scared”. I then say “I know, I am so sorry Aaron, I am not going anywhere I love you Aaron Sugden Dingle now and always”. He smiles and says “I hope so and I love you too Robert Sugden Dingle now and always”. I then lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back and then he snuggles into me and he say “good night husband”, I smile and says “good night husband now and always”. He then half asleep and mumbles “soft lad” and we fall asleep all 3 of us together.

The next morning I wake up and look around and realise I am in hospital and then I see Aaron my husband and Liv snuggled into me asleep. I smile and then I snuggle back down it was a good wedding day and waking up with Aaron and Liv all of us together, perfect. I then hear a knock on the door and expect it to be the nurse as I want to go home and start my married life. The door opens and I move which wakes up Aaron and Liv and they both look shocked and then they move over and sit on the chairs. I then say “is everything ok Jason?”, he then say “yes someone wanted to visit and say goodbye” and then Lachlan steps forward. I smile and Jason says “Lachlan has made statement admitting everything and testifying against Chrissie and they will both be sentenced next month”. I then nod and then grab Lachlan hand and say “I am so sorry Lachlan, I should of kept in touch, I let you down and I love you, how are you?” Lachlan replies “I am ok thanks, Robert I was so scared there was so much blood and then you closed your eyes, I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt anyone especially you. You didn’t let me down, I am responsible to my own actions and I couldn’t see that mum was manipulating me but I have admitted everything and mum will pay for what she has done”. Jason then say “Lawrence, Ronnie and Rebecca has showed up and is staying at the Bed and Breakfast. They have been told what’s happened and we also informed Malcolm of you offering to pay for him, he said he would send you the bill”. I smile and then say “thanks” then Lachlan say “Robert you don’t have to pay for Malcolm and you don’t owe me anything”. I then say “ye I do Lachlan I should of be there for you, but I will be there now, we will get through this together”. Lachlan pulls me into a hug and starts to cry. Jason say “we should be going, we have to get you back”. Lachlan then say “I am sorry for everything and look after each other”. Jason say “Robert he is being held at Leeds but he is being transferred to St Ives that’s where Lawrence, Ronnie and Rebecca live”. Lachlan says “goodbye Robert, Liv and Aaron”, I say “goodbye Lachlan, I will visit as soon as I am out of here, ok, keep your head down”. Liv then say “goodbye Lachlan, look after yourself”. Jason and Lachlan leave and then Liv come and hugs me and I say “hey he will be ok, he is strong and we will get this through together”, she smiles and I hold her. Aaron then say “how can you say your going to be there for him, because of him, you got shot and you got stabbed”. Liv was about to say something but I say “look Aaron, I know but he is family, we look after our own and I would do the same for Vic, Diane, Debbie even Andy we have all made mistakes but I need to be there for him. I know you don’t like it but can you support me and Liv please I love you Aaron so much but I can’t lose you”. He say “I get it, I don’t like it but I will be there for you and Liv and I love you too Rob”. We then sit and wait for the nurse and wait to be discharged.


	24. Chapter 24

A month had gone by I had been discharged from hospital and had made my statement what had happened at the Mill and signed it. Jason had kept me informed of the case and Malcolm had sent the bill and I had paid him. When I got out of hospital I contacted Lawrence and met up with him and Ronnie, it was great catching up with him and Aaron met them both and we met up regularly. Me and Aaron showed them round Home Farm and the scrapyards. We all travelled to St Ives for the hearing Chrissie was given life without parole and Lachlan was given 5 years but with good behaviour he could be out in 3 years. Rob kept in touch with Lawrence and Ronnie and visited Lachlan with Liv and Aaron. Rob, Aaron and Liv still lived at the Mill. Rob and Aaron decided to have a family, they decided to attend a surrogacy meeting to find out more information. While at the meeting they met Natalie who had been a surrogate before and she was interested in doing it again. Rob and Aaron talked to her and told them their story and they hit it off. She wanted to meet up with them again and Rob and Aaron invited her to the Mill. Natalie met up at the Mill, where she met Liv, Vic, Diane, Andy and Chas and she wanted to meet again just the 3 of them to discuss the next steps. She accepted to be their surrogate and after a while the procedure started, they had decided to go with Aaron as the biological dad and they were with Natalie every step of the way. Robert and Aaron had been honest about Aaron’s past being in prison but explained that he was covering for a mate and also disclosed about his self harming but informed Natalie that he sees a counsellor and Natalie admired their honesty. Natalie became pregnant and gave birth to a boy who they named Braden Sugden Dingle who had brown hair and blue eyes. After 6 weeks the paperwork was finished and signed and the baby boy was officially theirs. They brought him home and everyone loved him. Chas doted on him and couldn’t believe that her boy was a dad and he had a husband and sister living with him. They were a little family and they continued to live at the Mill. Robert and Aaron still worked for Home James Haulage and still owned Home Farm where the events took place. Robert and Aaron also owned the scrapyard in Hotten which was busy and Steve still worked and Ellis was also still working for them.

A year went by and Braden was doing well. Robert and Aaron decided to have another a baby but this time Robert would be the biological dad. They contacted Natalie and she agreed to do it again. The procedure started and she fell pregnant. She gave birth this time to a little girl who they named Annie Sugden Dingle with blonde hair and bluey/green eyes just like her daddy. 6 weeks went by and the paperwork was again signed and drew up and Annie now was officially theirs. The Dingles threw a massive party to celebrate the 2 children. Sarah and Jack loved their cousins. Rob and Aaron decided to appoint Finn, James and Adam as godfathers to Annie and Braden. Godmothers were Liv and Vic. Robert continued to work at Home Farm and Home James Haulage and Aaron and Adam still run the scrapyard where they were really busy. Aaron and Robert regularly visited Hotten Scrapyard where Steve worked and Finn still worked at the B and B and they were still together. Vic and Liv loved being aunties to Braden and Annie. After a while the Dingle garage needed help as Cain needed the money to save Butler’s Farm, Aaron and Robert decided to buy Cain’s share and save Butler’s Farm. They also brought Andy Jacobs Fold cottage when it was vacant and Debbie, Sarah and Jack moved in. Eventually Debbie and Andy got married and they loved having Braden and Annie for sleepovers and the children loved their Uncle Andy and Auntie Debbie. Debbie still worked at the garage and Jack loved going with her as he was interested in cars. Andy still worked at Butler’s Farm and Sarah loved going with him as she loved animals and she loved working with Paddy at the vets. Aaron and Robert were still going strong and loved being dad’s to Braden and Annie and Liv continues going to school.


End file.
